RWBY: Renegade GRAY
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: Sequel to RWBY: The Assassin. Following the fall of the Brotherhood, Team GRAY rose from the ashes, with new objectives and a tournament ahead, what awaits them? I own nothing. RavenRoseshipping. FireArmshipping 14. Complete.
1. Let the Games Begin

**Alright here is chapter 1 of RWBY: Renegade GRAY, APPARENTLY Rooster Teeth is jumping the gun a bit, so I got to go on a wing here. Anyway the newest episode was EPIC, and I know how to match that. It feels a bit strange to hear a different voice from Ren, but I'll get used to it. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ash growled as he slammed a fist on Ozpin's desk.

"We've searched nearly the entirety of Remnant! What are we missing"? Ash snaps.

Ozpin sighed. "We're missing the last piece, Summer's final mission, unfortunately due to it being a failure, I never got info on it". Ozpin answers.

Ash hisses angrily and was about to rant when the phone rang.

"Headmaster Ozpin, General Ironwood is here to see you". A clerk informs.

Ozpin's brow furrowed. "Send him in". He permits.

The elevator opened, revealing Ironwood who wore a more militarized outfit, that didn't surprise Ash.

What surprised him was the small battalion of soldiers at his side.

"Ozpin, Ash, I need to speak with you". Ironwood began.

"Is this 'Speaking' going to involve use of those soldiers behind you"? Ash asks.

"Only if necessary". Ironwood responded.

Ash crossed his arms. "Alright, let's hear it". He snaps.

Ironwood pulled out his scroll before reading a message. "Due to repeated reports of unknown missions, and various displays of dangerous power, the Council of Vale has decided to Ban the Team known as GRAY from the Vytal Tournament". Ironwood reads.

Ash's expression was blank. "And what pray tell are these 'unknown missions'"? Ash asks.

"You've been all around Remnant, from Atlas to Vacuo, and have come back empty handed, it has been too suspicious". Ironwood explains.

Ozpin took his chance and stood up defiantly. "James! You know as well as I do what they're doing, I even talked to the Council about this"! Ozpin protests.

"But what of his power? He destroyed an entire floor of the CCT without even trying, and must I remind you who shook the entirety of Vale"? Ironwood names off.

Ozpin stayed silent.

"He is too dangerous, THEY are too dangerous. One of them is a Grimm Hunter, one of the deadliest kind, another has successfully rebuilt and improved an Atlesian Paladin! And their leader here wields power to rival GODS"! Ironwood rants, panting.

Ash chuckled sinisterly, it was low and slow, before it broke out into mad laughter.

"What"? Ironwood asks, shocked.

"I get it now...your afraid". Ash figures out.

Ironwood froze. "I am not, I am merely doing what is in the Cou-"

"Forget the Council"! Ash snaps, turning rigidly to face Ironwood. "You are afraid of us! You are afraid that if we turn our backs on you, you won't be able to stop us, well let me tell you this 'General'". Ash began, stomping right into the General's face. "I will not betray this world, I have someone I care for here, and I made a promise, and I won't let you, the Council, or anyone, **GET IN MY WAY** "! Ash roars.

Ironwood drew his pistol, which Ash returned with Celestial's Will, both weapons at each others throats. "Both of you! Stand down"! Ozpin tries to ease.

Ash stared before growling. "I've dealt with your kind, paranoid, always wary, picking fights and choosing enemies that they shouldn't". Ash began. He smirked. "I guess I'll just have to take care of you just like the others". He threatens.

Ironwood took that as his cue, he fired, only to watch as it faded right through Ash as he vanished in embers. Ash charged past Ozpin and burst out of the window, as Ironwood's voice called out. "Stop him! And get the others, make sure none of them leave Beacon"! Ironwood orders.

Ash growled before his eyes glowed blue, transmitting through GRAAY's comm. _"Everyone! Ironwood is targeting us! Grab your stuff, destroy all traces, and RUN"!_ Ash orders mentally.

He felt them give a mental nod of approval before cutting out of the comm. He sighed before turning around, and glancing at Beacon's tower.

"Sorry Ozpin". Ash apologizes.

 _1 week later._

Ash entered the giant aerial ship that was going to the Vytal Tournament. "Hope the others arrive". Ash mutters. He tapped into his Aura, the black cloak he wore covering his glowing eyes. "How you doing guys"? Ash mutters.

George was the first to respond. "On a ship to the Tournament, you"?

"Same". Ash responds.

"Had to find a way to sneak Blizzard on, was delayed but I'm on one". Ryan answers.

"I'm already here". Yaron cuts in.

"Same here". Aria quips.

Ash sighed and ran a hand through his now blond hair, Ironwood knew their faces, his especially, but not his Super Saiyan forms, his blonde haired, emerald eyed look would keep Ironwood off of his tail. "I hope RWBY and JNPR are there". Ash mutters, hoping.

"You mean you hope Ruby is there". George teases.

"Your one to talk". Ash snaps back.

Ash could feel the image of George's face heating up. "Shut it". He mutters.

"Alright, alright, lets just focus on the plan". Ryan reminds.

"Right". Ash mutters.

Ozpin had contacted Ash not long after their run away, word had spread like wildfire over the newly named Renegade GRAY along with their new bounties.

Aria's was 10,000 Lien, to her disappointment.

Ryan's was 30,000

George's was 50,000

Yaron's was 75,000

And Ash's was 100,000 Lien, to all of their surprise.

Regardless, Ozpin had news. A team with the most wanted man in Remnant being a part of it, goes by the name of Team BSRG (Berserk). Ironwood has been tracking him for years, and if Ash succeeded in capturing him, it would put him and the others in a good light in the Council's eyes and therefore they may very well drop the bounties.

Ozpin had managed to warn Oobleck and Port of the situation, they managed to sneak in GRAY, and purposely pin them against BSRG, all of it hinges on their succession.

The ship finally stopped, and the people flooded out, Ash sighed before going out and tracking Yaron by his Aura. Ash wore the cloak to disguise his clothing, while the others improvised. Ash saw Yaron and Aria leaning near a pillar.

Yaron had taken the liberty to wear some more casual clothing for the time being, due to the recent look, it seemed Aria made it so no one could track it's maker.

Aria herself didn't change all that much, just a yellow jacket and a hat over her ears.

George walked forward, a smile on his face. "Glad to see your all alright". George says in relief.

George went for the most drastic look, using the Armor of Brutus as his disguise, Ironwood never really saw the Armor in battle, so the cowl used by the cape worked well.

Ryan walked forward, and the silent thumping of Blizzard's feet could be heard as it walked off to the arena to wait. He removed his coat, since it was what he was known for, and took off his gauntlet, in their place was a blue hoodie and his watch remaining.

"Seems we're all here, all we need to do is check up with Oobleck and Port and enjoy the show". Ash says with his scroll out.

The others nodded before walking off to the register booth and signed in, with Port and Oobleck doing the signing personally so they wouldn't get busted.

"Team RWBY is fighting right now, why don't you take a look"? Port reminds.

"Wait! They're fighting right now"?! Ash asks, before racing off with the others.

Ash leaned on the railing as RWBY got ready to fight. Port and Oobleck, somehow miraculously managing to get back to the announcers booth, continued the fight.

Blake was going up against a girl with a hoverboard and pistols, with Ryan calling hax the second he saw the transformation.

Yang was against some girl who knew some form of martial arts, a good fighter.

Ruby and Weiss were currently fighting some guy with a staff, with another guy stuck in ice.

"Sit down, your causing a mess". George scolds.

Ash noticed the people were glaring at him, he apologized and sat down.

Ruby and Weiss couldn't land a hit on the guy, who managed to evade their blows and grab a fire dust crystal, throwing it to the girl with the hoverboard, she infused it with her hoverboard and melted the ice around the frozen man. Who began to open fire on the others.

Blake managed to lead the girl with the hoverboard away, and tricked her into an out of bounds kick, now its 3 against 4.

Weiss trapped the two in her glyph and managed to freeze them in a ball of ice, leading them out of the arena.

The other girl got in front of the ice ball and slammed her fist into it, breaking it.

The others took that distraction, Weiss formed a ramp of ice which Yang sped up, Blake threw her weapon at Yang in its ribbon mode, Ruby gave Blake a throwing boost, leading Yang to being thrown fist first into the other team, knocking them all out.

"Wahoo"! GRAAY cheers, watching as RWBY caught their breath.

They decided to meet up with RWBY and congratulate them, walking through the festival grounds, they had to pull Aria away from various stores and restaurants.

Ash spotted RWBY talking with JNPR at a table. He smirked at seeing Weiss eating a bowl of noodles.

"Well well, I didn't expect the Ice Queen of all people to eat noodles". Ash cuts in.

They all turn and gaped in confusion.

Ash chuckled and returned to his normal form.

"Ash"! Ruby cheers as she tackled him.

"Hey Ruby, nice fight you all had". Ash greets.

"Yeah, it was AWESOME"! Nora inputs.

Ren chuckles, his voice strangely a pitch deeper than normal.

"Anyway, what's with you guys"? Ash asks, returning to Super Saiyan.

"What's with us? You guys are wanted for an IMMENSE amount of lien, and your wondering about us"?! Pyrrha asks, causing them all to turn to them.  
"What are you talking about? They're perfectly fine". Yang asks.

Pyrrha sighed and pulled out her scroll, showing the wanted posters and reading the description. "Charged with suspicious behavior and assaulting the General of the Atlas Military, Renegade GRAY is wanted for an all around total of 265,000 Lien". Pyrrha reads.

Team RWBY gaped at them.

"I had my reasons, Ironwood banned us from the Tournament out of fear, and I retaliated as such". Ash responded.

"But with a bounty like that, he really wants you caught huh"? Blake asks.

"Yeah, but we got a plan". Ryan cuts in.

"We can't say, just be sure to watch our fight". Yaron hints.

The speakers suddenly crackled. "Would Team JNPR report to the arena immediately". Port's voice asks.

"Like we did 10 minutes ago"! Oobleck cuts in.

Ash chuckles as JNPR heads out. "Well then, shall we"? Ash asks, with the two teams going off to the arena.

Team's GRAY and RWBY sat near each other as JNPR was ready to fight their opposing team in a natural setting the arena chose.

Ash smirked. "Let the Games begin".

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **And there we go, the first chapter of RWBY: Renegade GRAY. To save a rather pitifully drawn out escape scene, I cut ahead. The Escape was supposed to last the entire chapter, but that would have taken two chapters to write the first episode, so I cut it out. As for who this team BSRG is, kudos to Hollowgod88 for making them up, I really needed them. As for the situation with the chapters, after about 2 or 3 more I'll delete the preview from this story. Don't want anybody to catch on. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	2. JNPR and SSSN's fights

**Alright here is chapter 2, again RWBY has outseen my best expectations. Let's begin! I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Team's GRAY and RWBY both were watching as JNPR was about to fight team...BRNZ Ash thought it was called.

"Begin"! Port announced as they charged.

One of the four however, the one armed with a sniper rifle, ran away and jumped into the trees, ready to snipe.

"That's both smart and foolish". Aria noticed.

"How so"? Ruby asks, trying to defend the sniper.

"If it was any other team, they would be able to fend off a 4 vs 3, but this isn't any other team, Pyrrha has taken a team single handed. This is going to be hard for them". Ash answers.

Ash's words proved to be true, the team was being slightly pushed back, only for one of them with electric sticks to shock Ren, angering Nora. The man shocked Nora, but instead of hurting her, she simply grinned.

"And it seems my favorite student Nora Valkyrie is charging up to use her Semblance". Port announces.

"What"? GRAAY and RWBY asks.

"Yes, Mrs Valkyrie allows her to produce as well as channel electrical currents into her muscles, this allows her to jump explosively in the air, wield her mighty hammer, or in this case...absorb Nolan's attacks and send the young man flying". Oobleck explains.

"What"? Nolan asks.

Nora's arms crackled with pink lightning, and unleashed a devastating groin hit to the poor man, causing the males in the arena to grimace in pain.

Ash saw a storm forming on top of the mountain.

"Nora! Get to the top of that mountain"! Jaune orders, noticing it too.

"You got it"! Nora cheers, racing off.

"Ren! Distract the sniper". Jaune orders to Ren.

Ren recoiled as a shot missed his head. "Sure...why not". Ren mutters blankly before racing forward.

George let out a whistle of awe. "Look at the lass go"! He said, pointing to Nora who began to leap up the mountain at a rapid pace.

Ren was racing forward as Pyrrha and Jaune fought on, he flipped under an attack and used the Nolan member as a shield. The sniper stopped before glancing at Nora.

"Nora"! Ren shouted.

Nora turned and noticed the sniper, before climbing up faster.

"Pyrrha! Up!" Jaune ordered.

Pyrrha nodded and ran forward to Jaune, and leapt upward on his shield, just in time to deflect a sniper shot, knocking her away.

Nora lifted her hammer and absorbed the lightning from the storm.

"Hey! That's my shtick"! Ash snaps in irritation, leaping out of his seat.

"Well...looks like she stole your Thunder". Yang puns with a grin.

Ash blinked as the words sunk in...only to slam his forehead onto the railing, causing a deep 'wham' noise to echo across the stadium.

"Dangit Yang". Yaron mutters, shaking his head.

"Uh...guys". Ryan says, pulling their attention.

They all watched as Nora shifted her weapon into its grenade launcher form, and launching them all in a salvo...which was shaped into a heart.

"Brace"! Ryan screams, before covering his ears.

 **BOOM!**

Ryan was right to do that, cause the explosion was massive, enough to completely silence the stadium and cause both teams to stop fighting enough to gawk.

They all stared at the heart shaped crater in the ground, and the smoke was enough to smoke the sniper out of the trees. Nora roared as she slammed her hammer near the other three, knocking them over into the sniper, who was still coughing.

"Alright guys, lets finish them with Team Attacks! Ren! Nora! Flower Power"! Jaune shouts.

"Wait...what"? Nora asks.

Both teams stared as Jaune tried to explain the team attacks they were doing...with the other team staring in confusion too.

"Hey"! A member shouts, probably the leader.

JNPR turned to them.

"What do you think you're doing"?! The man asks.

"Trying to have a team meeting, thank you very little"! Jaune rebuts.

"Yeah! Team ears only"! Nora agrees as they continue talking.

"We're in the middle of a fight"! The man reminds.

"And we're in the middle of a conversation what don't you get about that"?! Jaune snaps angrily.

"Uh...Jaune"? Pyrrha asks.

"Yes Pyrrha"? Jaune answers.

"I think he means we're ALL in the middle of a fight". Pyrrha explains, pointing to the complaining crowd.

Jaune sighed. "Nora...just hit them with the hammer". Jaune mutters.

"Got it". Nora agrees.

"Wait...what"? The man asks.

Nora leapt into the air and slammed her hammer into all four, knocking them all out of the fight.

Ash flinched at the blow, that had to hurt.

Ryan sighed and leapt down with Yaron after hearing Oobleck's remark, going to check on the team.

Ryan picked up the sniper. "Nice job, though your aim was a little off". Ryan congratulates.

"Thanks...this eye though". She says, pointing to her hidden eye.

"To each their own, we just need to work across them". Ryan advises.

The sniper nods and picks up her rifle, giving Ryan a quick wink before walking off with her team to the infirmary.

"Well, seems Ryan's got a fan". George notices, along with Yang who grinned.

Ryan leapt back into his seat with Yaron, ignoring the glance Weiss sent his way.

"Looks like Sun and his team are up next". Aria notices.

Indeed, team SSSN was going against team NDGO, an all boy vs an all girl team.

"This should be interesting". Ash mutters, leaning forward.

Ruby glanced at Ash and elbowed him in the gut, startling him.

"The match or the girls"? Ruby asks.

Ash flinches before waving his hands, a sweatdrop on his head. "The match of course! I'm eager to see how Sun's team works"! Ash defends himself.

Ruby smiles at him before going back to the match.

"Good luck Neptune"! Weiss cheered.

Neptune waved to the crowd before noticing the other team. "Ladies". He began with a grin.

Weiss growled before standing up and pointing angrily. "Break his stupid face NDGO"! Weiss snaps.

Ryan chuckled as Weiss sat down with a small pout.

"Now remember ladies, hand above the waist". Neptune reminds.

"Ignore him...he's dumb". Sun remarks.

Neptune winks at the girls.

Ash just facepalmed and shook his head. "Oh great, he's like a smooth version of Brock". Ash mutters.

The all watched as it one part of the arena shifted into a desert, complete with a fake sun. "That's cool". Ash mutters, ignoring George and Yang putting their sunglasses on.

"Alright! Homefield advantage"! One of the girls cheered.

"Don't get too cocky ladies, that's my turf too"! Sun reminds.

"Hey look, the Ocean". Ash notices.

Ryan stared as Neptune whipped around and stared at the image in fear.

"Uh...what's wrong with Neptune"? Ruby asks.

"Oh no". Blake asks, shaking her head.

"Oh please no". Ryan says, his voice about to crack.

"Neptune's...afraid of the water". Blake explains.

Ryan broke.

Ryan fell over laughing, George and Yaron joining him although at a much lower volume.

"What's so funny"? Weiss asks.

"Ne-Neptune in our world is the god of the sea". Ryan explains before doubling over in laughter again.

Yang got the joke and fell over laughing.

"BEGIN"! Oobleck announced.

Immediately, Neptune zipped on top of the structure on the desert side.

"Neptune! What are you doing"?! Sun's teammate asks angrily.

"Oh you know...just gaining higher ground". Neptune responded nervously.

"On the enemies side"?! Sun asks angrily, the red headed teammate of theirs dropping his coat onto the ground.

"They would never expect it". Neptune rebuts.

"..."

"He's not wrong". Aria mutters.

"Open fire"! The purple haired girl shouts, with all of them racing against SSSN.

The red haired man on Sun's team swung his sword, only for one of the girls to swing under it, seemingly gliding on the sand.

"It IS a homefield advantage". Ash noticed, hand on his chin as he observed the technique.

The green haired man on Sun's team brandished his claymore, only for his opponent, a blond with a staff, to move the staff near the sand, causing sandstorms to form and pick the man up.

"That's so cool"! George exclaims while staring at the summoned sandstorms.

The man was launched out of bounds, putting NDGO at the advantage.

"Neptune"! Sun snaps, watching as Neptune stood up on the structure.

Neptune leapt down and aimed his rifle, before pulling his goggles down to ignore the sandstorm and open fire, knocking her down and opening her for a kick from Sun, getting a loud 'snap' as her head jerked from the attack.

Sun unleashed a barrage of attacks with his staff before knocking her down, and below the Aura levels, making it 3 to 3.

Sun's other teammate got blasted into the air onto the ocean side, landing on the mast of the ship that was there.

The other two female members raced after the man, with the leader changing her crossbow into a sword and engaging combat. The other was fighting Sun with the sandstorms and the other supporting her with throwing knives.

The red haired man knocked the other girl down, and used his pistol to hook the other girl and hold her up.

The girl held her skirt down, but the knives in the compartments fell down, causing the man to stand weirdly to avoid being stabbed.

Sun smirked as he saw a coconut tree, before hitting it and throwing two coconuts at the staff user, who returned them, this time on fire.

Sun dodged, but the red haired man wasn't so lucky, suffering a blow to the head, and a blow to the...well all the men cringed as the Aura level went below the threshold.

"Aw nuts". Aria mutters with a grin, causing the males to glare at her.

Ash saw Sun snap at Neptune, trying to get him to cooperate, only for Neptune to return it angrily, before finally shocking the three females into submission while they were in the water.

"I admit...that was a bit embarrassing". Ash admits while shaking his head.

"At least the dorks made it to the next round". Yang reminds.

Yaron noticed Sun point his fingers at Blake with a grin.

Blake looked away with a blush "Emphasis on Dork". Blake says with a blush.

Yaron smiled proudly at her.

"That's all the matches for the day, please leave the Colosseum in a CALM AND ORDELY FASHION"! Oobleck says loudly.

"Looks like our time to shine is tomorrow". Ash mutters.

"Doesn't stop us from congratulating them". George reminds.

Ash nods before they all get up, before his ears picked up a ship noise.

Weiss stopped and stared at it, causing Ruby to bump into her. "What are you doing"? Ruby asks, pulling all of their attention.

Ash stared at the ship with the blue ribbon in confusion.

Weiss' face smoothed out into a relieved smile. "She's here". She mutters, causing the all of them to turn to her.

"Wait...who"? Ryan asks.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **And there is chapter 2, with a BUTTLOAD of matches, Team GRAY is having their fighting debut next time...I hope anyway. Also...did not expect Qrow to be a drunk...that caught me by surprise, gonna have to alter that if it means anything. I know this was mainly commentary, but I couldn't just ignore this chapter. Anyway R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	3. Some GDCE

**Alright since there is no episode this week, I decided to do a chapter about another very interesting team, I won't reveal their names for my own personal amusement, but here we go. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

"Alright! Here is a team that is cloaked in mystery! They won't even show their faces." Port began while examining the team below.

"This team has terrified the competition in its sector, mainly for their refusal to show their faces". Oobleck adds.

"You know who they are, welcome team GDCE (Guidance)"! Port announces.

Four figures appeared silently, their faces cloaked and hidden from sight.

One wore an almost shining white cloak, a black and red bandanna covering the bottom part of their face, and judging from their body structure it was male.

Another actually revealed their clothing, with clothing mostly compiled of black and brown, they had a black hood covering their face, and a black torn looking cape around the back.

One of them was passing the time humming, checking around for their opponents, wearing a simple brown cloak wasn't enough to hide the white and black duster coat they wore, judging from their figure they were female.

The last one wore a black cloak with a red scarf covering their face, judging from their body structure it is female.

They all drew their weapons, a surprising array actually.

A female had a black and red sword, nothing real fancy except the warped way the blade ways, it looked...disfigured in a way.

The one in the white cloak had a white curved sword and a white and red rifle.

Another female simply pulled out a black shotgun with red trends, she flipped it around, showing the lever action it had, and loaded a shot.

The final one tossed a bladed cane in his hand before holding it by the neck, the canes blade was black with a white handle.

They all stood ready as another team...who were actually shaking slightly.

The male in the black cape sighed. "I swear, why is it that they are all afraid of us"? He asks.

The one in the duster held her shotgun over he shoulder. "Mainly because we're aiming all of our weapons at them even if it isn't showtime". She replied.

The female in the black cloak whistled to get the others attention as the field went up, one side a snowy landscape, and another being a dark forest.

"Let's do this". The male in white said, getting into a stance.

"BEGIN"!

Both teams charged, two splitting into each side.

The male in white tackled his opponent, a male with a bo staff, who whirled out of the grip and landed in the snowy field. They both stared before one made a move. The male in white aimed his rifle and fired shots, causing the man to twirl his staff to block them, leaving him open to a sword slash and a quick headbutt to get some breathing room. The other growled and swung his staff around, trying to hit his opponent who merely dodged his attacks, his cloak swirling around ominously, all this white was starting to hurt his eyes.

He massaged his eyes briefly, but opened them to get a brief glimpse of a roundhouse kick nailing him in the head, knocking him back and out of the arena.

"Oh! And Team GDCE has the advantage". Port announces.

The female in black kept her blade at the ready, fighting her opponent a rather bombastic male with a...guitar?

The man began to play, the notes dark and condescending, the cold ground underneath her shook, causing the girl to roll out of the way as the snow erupted and swirled around, bending around at the mans fingertips. The female huffed and twirled her blade, one hand held out in front of her. The snow charged at her, only to be fought back by an explosion. The man gaped as the girl aimed her palm, before firing blasts of Aura at the snow, further recoiling it. The man was so stunned, he didn't see the female charge through the gap in the snow and slash him in the chest, causing the mans rather small Aura supply to go under the threshold.

"That's two"! Oobleck cheers, the crowd cheering like crazy.

The male with the cane dodged the shots fired by a rifle, his opponent, a female with a rather strange rifle, growled in annoyance and continued to fire. The man snorted and raced forward, his cane scrapping the dirt beneath him, the light barely reaching them in the dark forest they fought in. He slashed at her, making her gasp and recoil, opening her to a kick to the gut, causing her to hold it. He lifted his cane up, ready to finish the fight, but turned and rolled out of the way as another male crashed into the trees.

The female in the duster walked out with a unseen grin, her shotgun smoking.

"You have way too fun with this". The male chided.

"Aw come on, the fights never last long". She complains, crossing her arms under her chest.

"We're not here to play, we're here to fight". The male snaps in a cold voice.

The female sighed. "Right". She mutters before firing her shotgun at the male, instead of the usual buckshot by most shotguns, a molten slug was all that was fired, blasting the poor man through a tree and out of the fight.

The two glanced at the female who flinched. "Er...I'll let myself out". She replies before running and jumping out of bounds.

The four lined up as they congratulated each other.

"Now then, two members must move on, who will it be"? Oobleck asks.

The male in white and the female in black stepped forward and held their hands up, with the crowd cheering.

"Good luck you two". The male with the cane says.

"Yeah...we'll need it". The female in black replies.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **Kinda random I know, but this team actually has a HUGE involvement in the plot, I just thought I should introduce them, a little filler till the next episode. Why didn't I reveal their names? Mainly because it would be too obvious who they were if I told you. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	4. Saiyan's, Crows, and Guardians

**Alright here is chapter 4, the new episode was EPIC, and here I am to add to it. Let us begin, along with the introduction of Team BSRG. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.  
**

* * *

Ash sighed as Weiss ran off, Ruby in hot pursuit. "George, Ryan, both of you follow them, I know your curious". He orders.

The two nod and ran off, pursuing the two girls.

Yaron sighed and walked off, with Aria beside him.

Ash was about to follow them when he got an alert on his scroll. He looked at it with a message.

'Meet me at these coordinates, I want to talk to you...Super Saiyan'.

Signed: Rondel.

Ash's brows furrowed at the name, Rondel was the name of the man he was supposed to capture...what did he want? He decided to get his answers and walked off to the coordinates, ready for anything.

* * *

George and Ryan stood aside as Weiss raced over to the ship that docked, Ruby struggling to keep up.

A woman who looked like an older version of Weiss was talking to a soldier.

"Who is that"? George asks, noticing the new arrival.

"Winter, Weiss' sister". Ryan replies.

George turned to Ryan, a look of interest on his face. "And how do you know that"?

"She was passively mentioned during the little 'Paladin' scenario last semester". Ryan responds.

George nods before turning to the two.

"Winter! I'm so happy to see you"! Weiss cheers, only to stop herself. "Oh...your presence honors us". She says with a bow.

Winter didn't seem to pay attention. "Beacon, its been a long time". She mutters. "The air feels...different". She notices.

George and Ryan tried not to sweat.

"I mean it is Fall, so its probably colder". Ruby points out, only to get slugged hard by Weiss in the shoulder, knocking her to her knees.

"So, why are you here"? Weiss asks.

"Classified". Came Winters response.

"Oh...how long will you be staying"? Weiss asks again.

"Classified". Winter repeats.

"Of course". Weiss accepts.

"..."

"Well...this is nice...I think". Ruby mutters awkwardly.

"Need any salt to add to that"? George mutters with a smirk.

Weiss immediately exploded, trying to tell her sister all of the cool things in Vale.

"I am more than aware of how Vale handles its...bureaucracy, but I didn't come here to watch my own blood fail miserably, but it seems I have no choice". Winter states harshly.

"But...we won". Weiss objects.

"Only a novice would refer to that as a victory, I counted at least three strikes missed". Winter chides.

George heard a loud cracking noise, startling him. He turned and saw Ryan gripping his rapiers, cracking the hilts. "Easy lad...trust me I'm irritated too". George calms.

Ryan sighs in irritation.

"Leave us". She say to the soldiers, who stood back and look around, their eyes settling on George and Ryan, trying to identify their cloaked faces.

Winter sighed. "How have you been"? She asks, her voice calmer.

"Oh! Splendid, thank you for asking, I am at the top of my class, the rest of my study's are going well too and-"

 **SMACK!**

"Silence you boob! I don't recall asking about your ranking, I asked you how you've been. Have you been eating properly, have you taken up any hobbies? Have you made any new friends"? Winter asks, like a big sister chiding her younger.

"Well, there's Ruby". Weiss says, pointing to Ruby.

Ruby snickers as she pushes the bruise on Weiss' head back into her head anime style.

"I see, so this is the leader you wrote of, how appropriately...underwhelming". Winter mutters.

"Er...thank you"? Ruby thanks, uncertain.

"Greetings Ruby Rose, I thank you for taking an interest in my sister". Winter thanks.

"Oh! And there is this team called GRAY, they're-

"GRAY"? Winter asks. "The new Renegade team that Ironwood is out for, your friends with them"? Winter demands.

Weiss recoiled. "It is all a big misunderstanding"! Weiss tried to calm.

"And how do you know that"? Winter interrogates.

"They told her". Came Ryan's voice.

Winter turned and saw Ryan and George step up, their faces still hidden.

"And you are"? Winter asks.

George smirked. "Classified".

Winter's eye twitched. "And why did you cut in"? She asks again.

"Classified". George answers again.

Ryan shook his head at George, as Winter shook in frustration. "They are good friends with GRAY, and they were willing to share their side of the story". Ryan answers.

"And that side is"? Winter asks, turning to Weiss.

"Ironwood is...afraid of them, he's paranoid of their power, that's why he banned them from the tournament". Weiss answers, uncertain.

Winter's face shifts into one of...confusion before sighing. "Regardless, would you show me to your quarters? I am a bit early for my meeting with the Headmaster". Winter asks, her face settling into a small smile.

"Really"? Weiss asks.

"Yes, I wish to inspect them and see if they are up to my personal standards". Winter explains.

"Of course, but just so your aware, the bunk beds only LOOK unstable". Weiss adds, getting a confused look from Winter. "Bunk beds"?

Ruby sighed and turned to the two hidden members. "Thanks guys, you saved our butts". She thanks.

"No prob Ruby, we just came to watch the show". George says.

Ruby nods and runs off.

Ryan blinked when he saw...Yaron? No...he looked older, he walked near two droids and crushed them easily, surprising everyone.

"Hey"! A grating voice demands.

Winter and Weiss turned to the man, who held one of the droids in his hands. "Yeah, I'm talking to you 'Ice Queen'". He mutters.

George and Ryan watched with smirks as Weiss stomped forward, only to get casually pushed aside by the man.

A crow cawed from above, before it flew around the area.

"Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town, thought you'd be here too". The man guesses.

"I'm standing right before you". Winter points out.

The man squints his eyes at Winter. "So it would seem". He mutters, deadpan.

"You do realize you destroyed Atlas Military property"? Winter asks angrily.

The man looks around with a false noise of compassion. "Oh, I'm sorry, I must have mistook this as, sentient garbage". He apologizes sarcastically.

"I don't have time for your immature game...Qrow". Winter snaps.

George and Ryan's jaws dropped at the name, this was Qrow?

"This should be interesting". George mutters to Ryan, who nodded.

"Geez, you Atlas specialists think your so special huh"? Qrow asks.

"It's in the title". Winter rebuts.

"Well, you know what you are? A bunch of sellouts, just like your boss". Qrow snaps.

George blinked and stood more straight...if Winter served the military.

"I don't know what I think your implying, but I've heard enough". Winter snaps.

"Oh I heard too, I heard how ol Ironwood turned his back on Ozpin". Qrow reveals.

George and Ryan blinked in shock, he did what?

"Ozpin"? Weiss asks.

"Weiss, you need to leave". Winter says, pushing Weiss away.

"Listen to big sister Weiss, she's going to protect you, just like Atlas is going to protect everyone huh"? Qrow taunts.

George noticed a crowd piling around the two, him and Ryan blended into it to get a good look.

"If you don't hold your tongue, then I will GLADLY remove it for you"! Winter snaps, her sword out.

"Alright then...come take it". Qrow taunts.

Winter sped forward and swung her sword, only for Qrow to dodge them casually, as if it was no deal.

Qrow bowed and Winter swung down, only for it to clang against Qrow's weapon, which he unsheathed.

It was a huge sword, and by the way he was holding it, it looked like a stupid fencer, it made Ryan cringe at his posture.

The two suddenly engaged in quick sword slashes, the crowd watching in awe.

"What's going on"? Ruby asks.

"Some crazy person just started attacking my sister". Weiss snaps.

"Oh no, who would do such a...It's my Uncle"! Ruby cheers.

"What"? Weiss asks.

"Kick her butt Uncle Qrow"! Ruby cheers.

"Teach him some respect Winter"! Weiss cheers.

George leaned near Ryan. "Fifty on Qrow". He bets.

"Your on". Ryan said before something caught their eye.

Mercury passed by and was about to dismiss it, only to stare at Qrow, and for a look of fear to pass over his face. He was about to leave when a hand grasped his shoulder.

"Going somewhere"? George asks.

Mercury turned around nervously, staring at George in fear.

"Why the rush, don't you want to see two Hunters fight it out"? Ryan asks.

"N-No, I'm good". Mercury mutters, attempting to get out of George's iron grip to no avail.

"Ah, stay for a bit... **It won't kill you** ". George mutters sinisterly.

Mercury shivered as George made him turn and watch the fight.

They all yelped when the two zipped past them, their fight moving at incredible speeds. Winter and Qrow moved around at the arches around Beacon, with Qrow firing from his weapon.

"It's a shotgun"! George cheers, unnerving Mercury.

The two clashed and collided in the courtyard, before exchanging a few more blows, one which caused Qrow to slide back.

Winter took on a stance and stabbed her sword into the ground, a glyph forming.

"Wait...I thought Semblances were unique"? Ryan asks.

"Guess its genetic too". George adds, ignoring Mercury who was squirming in his grip.

The ice crystal swirled around Winter which formed into doves that charged at Qrow and circled him, blinding him. Qrow managed to fire a stray energy slash, cutting her off.

Winter frowned before another glyph appeared behind her, ready to charge.

Qrow smirked before flicking his wrist, his sword beginning to change into a scythe, before Qrow's eyes widened and he stopped halfway.

"Why is he"? George began, only for Qrow to sheath his weapon and point at his chin.

Winter roared in anger and charged.

Ryan raced in.

 **CLANG!**

Winter gasped as Ryan blocked her rapiers mid dash, and disarmed her. She was about to resort to her glyphs when George put her in a full nelson hold.

"Alright, I think you two have had your shots at each other". George tries to calm.

Winter struggled out of his grip. "Let go of me you brute"! She snaps.

George leaned near Winters ear and spoke in a cold tone. "Shut it, Ironwood is right behind you, and if you want to get in trouble for starting a fight, fine by me". George hisses in her ear.

Winter shivered at his tone, and gasped when he released her. She picked up her weapons and indeed saw Ironwood behind her, she sighed.

* * *

Ash frowned as he walked across a bridge, before stopping as a person appeared from the literal shadows. "I take it your Rondel"? Ash asks.

Rondel smirked as he stepped out, showing himself.

He had spiky dark hair, with a scratch cloak that shady dealers used, which hid his weapons as well. He stared at Ash through ebony orbs who returned it. "Yes, and you must be Ash Ketchum, the leader of Renegade GRAY". Rondel says with a faulty bow of respect.

"What do you want"? Ash asks.

"I know why your here, the only reason you would dare enter the Tournament under such rules is because you want to capture me, to get off of Ironwood's bad side...to get to go home to your loved ones and just celebrate. Well let me tell you this, that will NEVER happen"! Rondel snaps.

"What do you mean"? Ash asks.

"He took EVERYTHING from me, my girl, my siblings, EVERYTHING"! Rondel snaps angrily.

Ash's eyes widened.

"That's why I am hellbent on killing him, he destroyed my life, now I will destroy his. The question I ask you is this...are you with me, or not"? Rondel asks with his hand out.

Ash stared at the hand before chuckling, it then blew into full blown laughter. "You-You think I'm actually SCARED of Ironwood"? Ash asks with laughter in his voice.

Rondel was taken aback by Ash's demeanor. "What do you mean"? He asks.

Ash got up, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye. "If you think I LET Ironwood gain the advantage, your wrong". Ash began while Rondel blinked in confusion.

Ash swung against the bridge a bit, rocking it. "I've been through two wars, one of them in which I fought against a literal god, now let me ask you this, I assembled an army of my own, and it is ready to attack at my beck and call, and with the power to destroy WORLDS, do you think I'm afraid"? Ash asks with his arms out.

Rondel bit his lip at Ash's question. "But why HAVEN'T you fought back"? Rondel asks.

"What's there to lose? All I have to do is take you out tomorrow, and we're done with this, you go to jail and I keep my true power on the lay low". Ash answers.

Rondel growls. "Like I'm going to let that happen"! He shouts before snapping his fingers.

Three figures burst from the water and leapt at Ash.

Ash caught a punch, blocked a claw swipe, and deflected a strike from behind, causing him to pause and turn around to see a mechanical tail being caught.

"Sheesh, what kind of steroids is your tail on"? A chipper voice asks, his voice having a touch of crazy to it.

Ash looked and noticed the man attached to it, and huffed before throwing him back.

He noticed that the two strikes he blocked back off, he saw two women, one of them having these strange blood claws, and another wearing a brass knuckle, although in this world there's always more to it.

"I'm not going to waste time with introductions, this is my team, Brenda, Sophia, and Gregg". Rondel introduces.

Ash huffs before sighing. "Listen, I don't want either of us to lose someone that is precious to us, so I will TRY to see if I can get your family free, even though you'll still be imprisoned". Ash wagers.

Rondel huffs angrily. "Don't hold your breath, Ironwood is as stubborn as he is stupid". He says while gripping his fists, the shadows dancing across at his anger.

Ash chuckled and turned around. "See you tomorrow, we have a BIG fight ahead of us". Ash says before walking off, leaving BSRG to their own devices.

* * *

Winter huffed angrily as she stomped back to the ship, only to pause as she saw George and Ryan talking with Ruby and Weiss. She was about to dismiss them only to pause at how George saved her pride back there, Ironwood would have had given her a dangerous punishment if he actually saw her 'attack' someone. She sighed and walked forward. "You there". She says, getting their attention.

They all turn to Winter. "Winter, are you alright"? Weiss asks.

"I'm fine, I want to thank you two, I would have been in much bigger trouble if you didn't stop me". Winter thanks.

George waved his hands dismissively. "It's fine, we've all had our anger get the best of us". George assures.

Winter smiles slightly. "Could I have the names of my saviors"? She asks.

The four all flinch at her question. Ryan nudged George who sighed and stepped forward, removing the cowl he had, causing Winter to recoil.

George stared at her, his expression unwavering. "George Armstrong, member of Team GRAY". George introduces.

Winter knew who he was, a criminal, a renegade, but...why didn't she feel the need to attack? She glanced at George who simply waited, not once moving his hand to his weapon.

"Why...why are you here if your so high on the bounty list"? Winter asks.

"Because our friends were in a rush, we wanted to make sure they were alright". Came George's response.

"So you risked capture and execution...all just because you were worried"? Winter asks.

"Yep". Came both of their responses.

Winter was shocked, why did they bother? If she was that high on a bounty she would have hid and waited, not walk around in broad daylight.

"We're more clever than you think, we've been doing this 'Hit and Run' shtick for years, we're professionals". George says with a wave of his hand.

Winter sighed. "Regardless..thank you for helping me, and thank you for caring so much about my sister". Winter thanks.

George smiled while pulling his cowl back up. "No problem". He says with a smile.

Winter's gaze turned into a more...alluring one as she turned around, walking in a manner that made her hips sway, smirking as George momentarily watched before catching himself.

"Yang is going to kill you". Ryan says with a smirk.

"Don't mention it". George snaps with a flush on his face.

Winter smirked and walked off, she had a fight to catch tomorrow.

* * *

Qrow was about to leave when a thought hit him. "I almost forgot...where is he"? Qrow asks.

"Where is who"? Ironwood asks.

"The boy that not only found a hint that Summer may be alive, but it dating my niece...now where is he"? Qrow asks.

"Our 'Guardian' is not here, Ironwood scared him off". Glynda scolds while they all turn to her.

"Guardian...you mean Ash was meant to be the guardian"? Ironwood asks in shock.

"Why did I bring him in the first place? Just for fun? No, he is a hero, a Legend, someone that can lead people from the threats of multiple worlds...and you just about ticked him off". Ozpin snaps.

"Wait...ticked him off? Your saying he's not mad"? Qrow asks.

"No, he has a world lock, it forbids him from using his full potential, but he has a way to break it for a couple of minutes...not even I have seen him at his best, that little show he made when fighting Yiela? That was merely a taste of what he is capable of". Ozpin explains.

Ironwood sweated at his words.

Qrow laughed. "Now THAT'S a proper suitor for Ruby, I'm sure Taiyang will feel a bit happier". Qrow jokes.

Ozpin smirked.

"By the way Qrow, since Ash is gone I suppose I should get this question out of the way". Ozpin began, catching his attention.

"Where was Summer's last mission? That's the last piece we're missing". Ozpin asks.

Qrow paused, his expression obviously pained. "I'll, I'll give you the details tomorrow if you don't mind". Qrow mutters.

"Of course, you can give them to Ash when he is done with his match". Ozpin says with a smirk.

Ironwood turned to Ozpin in shock.

"What? You thought they were going to abide by your rules"? Ozpin asks.

Ironwood pulled out his scroll and checked the fights, the final fight is GRAY vs BSRG.

"You will not intervene, this is their moment of redemption". Ozpin snaps.

Ironwood was about to protest before Qrow caught him.

"If you make your move now, that Rondel character will book it, and you'll lose your chance, now back off". Qrow snaps, obviously intent on protecting Ash.

Ironwood sighed. "Fine, but I WILL be present for the fight". Ironwood demands.

"We all will, good day Ironwood". Ozpin says while Ironwood leaves.

 _One day later._

"Alright! We have one more team battle left for you"! Port cheers.

"Yes, the reason we postponed this fight until tomorrow, was because this one wasn't going to be settled quickly". Oobleck explains.

"Now here they are, Team GRAY and Team BSRG"! Port introduces.

Ash stood at the pathway with his teammates, all of them in their original outfits, they all exchange glances before nodding and stepping forward, only for voices to stop them. They all turned and saw RWBY racing towards them.

"Hey guys! Good luck". Weiss says with a smile.

Ryan gives Weiss a thumbs up. "Will do". He assures.

Ruby hugs Ash who returned it, before digging into her pocket. "I wanted to give you this when the tournament started, but you know". She began while Ash chuckled.

She pulled out a locket, it was made of a ruby and carved in a rose pattern, Ash took it and opened it, seeing Ruby's smiling visage at him.

"No matter where you are, I'll be right beside you". Ruby assures.

Ash stared at it before a smile came over his face, he put it on and turned to Ruby, who gasped.

In Ash's eyes were emotions she never saw before, they weren't the guarded eyes of a Warrior, they weren't the cheerful eye of Ash that she's chipped away on, they were true emotions from a persons true self, just for her.

"Thank you Ruby". Ash thanks before hugging Ruby tight, which she returns.

"Now go kick their butts! Then we can go and eat"! Ruby cheers.

Ash nods before they stepped back.

George smirked at Yang as she slugged his shoulder. "What? No gift for me"? He asks with a chuckle.

He was cut off as Yang grabbed him by the collar and kissed him, causing him to blush deeply as she let go. "That work"? She asks.

George nods and stumbles off, as if she got him drunk.

Ryan laughed at that.

Yaron smiled at Aria and Blake, who returned it. "Go show them what a Grimm Hunter is made of". Aria says while exchanging a fist bump with Yaron.

Blake smiled. "Good luck you guys, we'll be watching it all". She wishes.

"Yeah, don't be COMPLETE disappointments". Yang jokes.

"We won't". Ash says as they walk off, to the fight for their freedom.

Team GRAY stepped into the arena as BSRG did the same, the arena shifting into two sides, one a dark forest, and another being a urban look to it.

"Let's see what your made of, Super Saiyan". Rondel says before drawing his weapons, along with his team.

GRAY drew theirs, equal looks of focus on their face.

"BEGIN"!

The two teams charged, both intent on winning.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **MAN! This was a trip! Qrow's fight with Winter was epic though. BSRG makes their appearance, and don't worry. You won't have to wait a week for the rest of the fight, I'll probably have it done tomorrow, I just needed a place to stop. What did you guys think? And yes, George is in trouble now that he caught Winter's attention. Thanks go out to Hollowgod88 for Team BSRG. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	5. GRAY vs BSRG

**ALRIGHTY THEN! Let's begin the fight! I am going to point this out right now. I am doing the description for both sides, mainly for people who do not know what GRAY's outfit's look like, and to show who BSRG is. Let us begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

 **Update: Now I STRIVED to make this better. I hope I did better.**

* * *

"Here we are, Team GRAY vs Team BSRG"! Port cheers as the arena shifts into a dark forest, and a urban fragment of a city on the other side.

"Showtime". Ash mutters before ripping his cloak off.

"Let's do this". George mutters as he returns the Armor of Brutus into its compact form.

"Let's end it quickly". Ryan says while shrugging off the hoodie and putting his coat on.

Yaron merely huffs as he puts on his duster coat.

(I had to do this twice due to an error, so excuse me if I miss something, this is for a reminder of their outfits.)

Ash had a black shirt with blue and white lightning arcing across it in a pattern, with a black jacket with glowing cracks going up the jacket, like cracked glass. He had black pants with flames going up the legs, with black sneakers with a green mist pattern. He had fingerless Aura gloves that glowed with Aura as he channeled it. On his back was Celestial's Will, and on his belt was his Lightning Lance, and a satchel. On his back was his insignia, a Pokeball with the August Celestial's circling it.

George had a plain medium sleeved black shirt, with two pauldrons on his shoulders, the one on the right being the Armor of Brutus' compact form. He had a metal gauntlet on his right arm, with a brown glove on the left, covering the rest of his arm. He had red pants with armor from the knees down, with brown combat boots that were held together by straps. On his back was Earthbreaker, and on his belt was the Dagger of Brutus, and a pistol. On the other pauldron was his insignia, a boulder that was shattered by an explosion.

Ryan had brown leather armor, which was mostly hidden under the open, knee length, white and blue coat he wore, he had black fingerless gloves, one of which was hidden under the gauntlet he wore on his left arm. He had black pants with a leather strap on the left leg that were tucked into brown boots. On the shoulder of his coat was his insignia, two pistols intercrossed inside a gear. On his belt was his two pistols, Requiem and Echo, along with his dust pistol he named Oculus, all three hidden under his coat. Along the belt were various explosives.

Yaron had a button up black duster coat, with six containers hanging on hooks that were attached to the chest part of the coat, he had green trims along the tailcoats that flowed down. He had black gauntlets with white ornaments. He had gray pants that were tucked into oily black boots. On his belt were his two daggers, Nightfall. They had black curved blades with red handles, with two more containers hidden under the back of his belt. On his back was a sword that had an elegant design, it had a golden hilt and guard, with the guard twisting halfway, giving it a more ornate design, it had a silver blade that was kept inside a brown sheath. He adjusted the green scarf on his neck, with his insignia, a Wolf about to devour an orb of light, on the chest of his coat, right over his heart.

They all armed themselves, as they faced their opponents.

Brenda was a female with red hair and glowing orange eyes that oozed seriousness, she wore a straight jacket that was undone, with blue jeans and black boots. She bit her thumb, drawing blood. Before her blood formed and hardened around her arms, forming her weapons, blood claws.

Sophia was also female. She had beautiful silver hair that flowed down her back, with piercing blue eyes shining with mirth. She had a black sports shirt, and had khaki shorts. On her feet were bandages, accentuating the brass knuckle she had on her right hand, her left outward in a defensive stance.

Rondel was male, with spiky black hair and ebony orb that glowed with hatred, he had a black scratch coat that shady dealers wore, which covered the black pants and boots he wore. In his hands were black curved swords, both having a strange red heart on the hilt.

Gregg was a weird one. He had a pair of goggles on his head, with a blue T-shirt and black jeans. He had simply sneakers. What was weird was the strange mechanical tail that was attached to him, it started at his back, looking like a mechanical spine, before trailing downward like a lizard's tail, with a blade at the end of the tail.

All in all, this was going to be a fight to remember.

"BEGIN"! Port shouts.

The two teams charge, with Yaron tackling Brenda into the forest, Ryan dodged backwards as Gregg leapt at him, his tail nearly cutting him. George engaged in a fisticuffs match with Sophia, while Ash and Rondel merely circled each other...like fighting wolves.

* * *

Yaron bit into a black pill that was hidden in his mouth, before dark energy formed around him. He roared as his arms and hands shifted. His arms look like Beowolf arms, and his hands look like Beowolf claws. He stared at Brenda, who brandished her claws. "Let's see who's the real monster here". Yaron mutters before charging, slashing at Brenda.

He leapt high into the air before bringing them down with a snarl, only for Brenda to catch them and kick him back.

"Your a strange one". She admits.

Yaron growled and sped forward, before going on all fours and sliding under Brenda's legs, and quickly slashed at her back.

Brenda stepped back and shifted her claws into two swords, and quickly slash Yaron across the chest, knocking him down. Brenda aimed her swords at him, before bringing them up. Yaron's eyes widened as his eyes glowed, tapping into an unknown power. Brenda stopped and looked around, as if he disappeared. She took cautious steps, keeping her eyes around her, not noticing Yaron. he blinked and looked at his hands, finding his hands after a brief moment, seeing them shimmer among the ground beneath him.

" _Camouflage_ ". Yaron thinks in awe. He slowly got up and walked behind Brenda, before he shifts out of Camouflage, one of his green eyes shimmering as he grinned.

"Your pretty good". He said before swinging his claws down at her. Brenda was slammed to the ground, she was caught off guard when Yaron picked her up by her jacket and threw her. Brenda was slammed through a tree, letting out a shout of pain as she landed. She got up and growled, and roared as the blood she was bleeding out suddenly formed around her.

Yaron calmly walked towards her, his eyes shimmering.

Brenda fired multiple spikes of hardened blood at Yaron, who merely slashed them apart with his claws. Brenda formed a sword along her arm and charged, before Yaron grabbed her arm and crushed it, and threw her back. Brenda slowly got up, before slamming her fist into the ground, all of the blood around suddenly spiking and surrounding her like a shield, blocking Yaron's path, she growled and ran out of the woods, finding Rondel in a unusual situation.

* * *

George threw Sophia into the urban area, before drawing Earthbreaker and swinging it down, only for it to be blocked by a energy blade. George gasped as Sophia got up, a grin on her face. "This is going to be fun". She mutters before punching George in the stomach.

George swung Earthbreaker at Sophia, who parried with her energy blade, who tried to riposte, only for George to spin out of the way and hit her hard in the back. Sophia growled and reeled her fist back, before punching George hard in the face, knocking him for a loop. He growled and swung his foot around, kicking her back. She hissed and ran forward again, clashing with George once more.

George shifted his weapon into gauntlet form and ran forward, he ducked under a sword swipe and punched her in the stomach, she leaned down, opening her to a one-two punch from George, who grabbed her hair and pulled her head down, kneeing her hard in the face, causing her to fall back and growl. She got up slowly and grinned.

Sophia stuck her hand into the air, what looked like solar energy forming, causing her sword to grow in size, before it became the size of a claymore. She swung it around before charging at George, her speed faster than before. George yelped and ducked under a swipe, yelping slightly. He kicked Sophia away, giving him time to aim his mortar at her and fire, she gets up and slashes it in two, the two parts exploding behind her.

George huffed. "Why do I always get the ones with the good counters"? He mutters as he charged, only to stop when he heard a roar.

* * *

Ryan continued to parry Gregg's attacks, the man going full on psychotic as he fought Ryan. "Hey? Want to hear a joke"? He asks as Ryan remained silent. "The doctor told his patient, I have good news, and worst news". Gregg began his joke while fighting Ryan. "Oh dear, what's the bad news, ask the patient." Gregg continues while trying to slam his tail on Ryan. With Ryan dodging it and firing his pistols at him. "The doctor replied, you only have 24 hours to live". Gregg continues on, moving haphazardly out of the bullets way. "That's terrible, said the patient, but how could the other news possibly be worse"? Gregg asked as Ryan kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back. "The doctor replied, WELL I'M BEEN TRYING CONTACT YOU SINCE YESTERDAY"! Gregg finishes his joke while he maniacally laughs. Ryan huffs and kicks Gregg away, cutting off the madman's laughter.

Gregg swung his tail around, using his agility to leap over Ryan who shot at him. Ryan jumped over his tail and used the momentum to leap into the air, he positioned his rapiers in reverse formation, before firing and swinging down like a helicopter blade. Gregg put his tail up and cringed when the scraping sound of metal hit his tail, with Ryan sliding into a kneeling position as he landed, he was bout to open fire when Gregg tripped him with his foot and slammed him to the ground with his tail.

Ryan grimaced in pain, before trying to get up, only to gasp as a blade stopped near his eyes. "Ah ah ah". Gregg chided. Ryan stood still as Gregg swung his tail up. "Night night". He says before swinging it down.

 **CLANG!**

Gregg blinked as his tail hit something, before watching in awe as Blizzard picked up Ryan and put him inside itself as it came out of Camouflage.

"Always plan ahead". Ryan chides before syncing with Blizzard, who pulled out a giant rifle.

"Let's dance". Ryan says before firing on Gregg, who ran behind buildings to try and hide.

Ryan huffed and stopped firing, before slowly looking around while walking slowly, not seeing Gregg charging from behind.

Blizzard alerted him of Gregg's presence, causing him to turn around and attempt to shoot.

Gregg smirked before sliding under Ryan's shots, and slashed Blizzard's leg with his tail. A red electricity sparked across Blizzard, before it ejected Ryan and aimed its rifle at him.

Ryan's eyes widened. "Oh man". He mutters before rolling out of the way.

Gregg smirked as Ryan yelped and ducked out of the way, avoiding the gunfire and rockets that were fired at him. "Why did I have to make you too good Blizzard?!" Ryan asks himself as he ducked behind a building.

* * *

Ash and Rondel stopped briefly, before vanishing as the small arena they were in was being decimated as they fought in quick speed. Ash swung his weapons at Rondel, who blocked them before flipping over the strike and slashing Ash in the shoulders.

"So, still not trust me"? Rondel asks as Ash rolled away. Ash growled before charged and nailing Rondel with a kick to the stomach.

"Sorry, but I have my own loved ones". Ash denies.

Rondel snarls angrily, before swinging around with a kick, the shadows dancing before forming a shadow version of Rondel, which slashed at Ash, who blocked it, only to be left open to a punch to the chest, knocking him back. "You'll lose everyone you care about if you let Ironwood roam free! He's nothing but a coward who is afraid of people like us, people who overpower him"! Rondel snaps, not caring that the crowd heard.

Ash caught himself and blasted Rondel with lightning. "I know...but that won't stop me". Ash answers as he charges at his opponent.

"Go get them guys"! Ruby cheers.

Yang was about to cheer when Qrow sat behind her. "Mind if I watch"? He asks with a smirk.

"Uncle Qrow"! Yang squeals before hugging him, getting a gasp from him as she almost broke his spine.

Weiss was about to speak when Winter sat beside her. "Hello sister". Winter greets.

"Winter? What are you doing here"? Weiss asks in shock.

"I came to see Renegade GRAY getting their lives back". Winter answers.

"Oh really, Ice Queen"? Qrow asks.

Winter huffs. "I'm not dealing with you today, I have business here". She snaps.

"So do I, and its actually important". Qrow rebuts before sitting back, watching the fight.

Ash slashes at Rondel, who returned it, the clash causing an echo to let loose, their shouts echoing across the stadium. Ash sheathed his weapons before getting into a stance and engaging in hand to hand. He ducked under a sword swipe and punched Rondel's shoulder, which he tried to do a backward swing, only for Ash to lean back out of it and kick him behind the knee, causing him lose his balance, allowing Ash to throw him over his shoulder.

Rondel growled and got up angrily, irritated at Ash. "You can't be this strong! Your only sixteen"! Rondel snaps.

Ash chuckled and walked forward. "A sixteen year old who has seen more in four years, then you have in your lifetime". Ash quips.

Rondel gripped his weapons angrily, before roaring as the shadows formed around him, forming into something big.

Brenda grinned. "Seems he's getting serious". She says while Yaron runs in, stopping to stare.

Sophia looked at Rondel, so did George briefly. "Oh boy". She mutters.

Gregg laughed, only to stop when he noticed Rondel. "Oh goody, he's about to get serious". Gregg says with a grin, sitting on Blizzard's shoulder as Ryan leapt away from the barrage of bullets.

George growled before turning to Ryan. "Ryan! We need to end this"! He shouts in worry.

Ryan turned and nodded, before pulling out an explosive and throwing it at Blizzard, before pulling out a detonator. "Sorry Blizzard". Ryan mutters before pressing the trigger.

Blizzard was suddenly shocked with and immense amount of electricity, startling Gregg enough to hop off, it twitch a lot before it fell over, offline.

George put in a mortar shell before aiming it at Sophia. "Sorry about this". He apologizes before firing it.

Sophia slashed it in two, but gasped when she saw it suddenly erupt in flames, white smoke going everywhere.

"White Phosphorus?! Are you crazy George"?! Ryan snaps at George, leaping out of the way of the flames.

Gregg leapt away too, wary of it due to Ryan's reaction.

"Don't worry Ryan, I thought ahead". George assures while putting Earthbreaker away, and pulling out his Dagger. "I'm finishing this". He declares before racing forward. He shifts the dagger into its sword form, before swiping it near the flames, causing them to envelop the sword and continue as it clashes against Sophia's energy sword.

Ryan sighed and raced forward, putting one of his rapiers away, leaving his left hand open. He clashed with Gregg, who used his tail to try and hit Ryan, who ducked and parried the strikes. Ryan grabbed the tail with his gauntlet when it came around, before freezing it with Ice Dust, surprising Gregg. "What the? That should have reprogrammed it"! Gregg snaps. "You can't reprogram a gauntlet". Ryan says before slashing Gregg across the chest, out of the fight.

"And it looks like Gregg is out"! Port announces, causing the crowd to cheer.

Ozpin sipped his coffee as he watched from Beacon, Glynda looking over his shoulder at the fight. "They're winning, but I have a feeling it is only beginning". Ozpin mutters.

Yaron grabbed Brenda from behind and suplexed her, knocking her for a loop. Brenda slowly got up, she tried to form more blood, only for Yaron to step on her hand, causing her to cry out in pain. She looked up to see a boot landing on her face, knocking her out.

"Brenda is out"! Oobleck cheers.

"We got two more, one of which is preparing for something big". Port reminds.

Ash stepped back as Rondel was surrounded by shadow, eventually forming into a giant made of shadow, with Rondel inside it, controlling its movements.

" **I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN"!** Rondel roars as he swung his hand, causing Ash to leap out of the way, with part of the arena becoming decimated.

Rondel roars angrily and swung his arm back, knocking both George and Sophia out of bounds.

"Rondel has eliminated both George, and his last teammate"! Port announces, shocked.

"It seems he is determined to win". Oobleck points out.

Ryan turned to Rondel and gasped, he was about to go when Gregg grabbed his leg, shocking him.

"I'm not done yet". Gregg snaps, before he leapt upward, his tail grabbing Ryan around the neck.

Weiss gasped. "He's out! He could get disqualified"! She shouts in protest.

"Look". Winter says, pointing to the screen.

Gregg's Aura was still in the clear, just by a little, but still in there.

Ryan gasped for breath as Gregg chocked him. "Your a tough cookie, but its time for this cookie". Gregg chokes him harder. "To _Crumble_ ". He mutters darkly.

Ryan fell onto his knees, struggling to breath. He tried to grab the tail, but was caught too off guard. He managed to grab it weakly and tried to wrench it off of him, only for Gregg to choke him tighter, getting a silent yelp of pain.

Gregg leans down slightly, grinning at Ryan. "You remind me of someone, ah yes, a little boy who played too much jump rope, ended up choking himself to death, and guess what"? He asked before lifting Ryan up into the air. "I'm going to do the same to you"! He shouts sadistically. He laughed maniacally, before Ryan went limp.

The entire arena went silent. Ash, George, and Yaron staring in shock.

Gregg stopped in shock, before tapping Ryan on the head a couple of time, loosening his tail a bit to be sure. "I DID IT"! He shouts victoriously.

Weiss covered her mouth in shock as Gregg held Ryan up like a trophy, laughing maniacally, like a kid in a candy store.

"I'm the best~ Around~ No one's ever going to-" Gregg stopped when a hand landed on his shoulder

"Keep you down"? Ryan finishes before freezing Gregg solid with Ice Dust, allowing Ryan to get out and gasp for much needed air.

"Ryan"! Weiss cheers, with the entire arena cheering in joy.

Ryan stumbled across the arena before leaning against a building, gasping for air.

Ash stared angrily at Rondel before sheathing his weapons. "Seems I'm going to have to get serious". He mutters.

Rondel growled and swung at him, only for Ash to slide under the swipe, his arms crackling with Electricity. "Let's finish this". Ash mutters before roaring as he blasted Rondel with a lightning bolt, causing him to recoil.

Ash flew up and stared Rondel in the eye, who growled and swung at Ash, who ducked under it, but didn't see the second fist, which punched him through the woods.

Ash spit out some blood before snarling. "Alright, Electricity isn't going to work". He mutters before jumping out of a stomp. "Time to fight fire with fire". Ash mutters before sighing, his arms shifting to an orange color. "Let's see how the shadows, fights the Twilight". Ash declares before throwing a mighty punch, which stretched and nailed Rondel in the chest, causing him to nurse the shadows which were slowly repairing the wound. Ash flew out of another swipe before grimacing.

"Powerful defense, and good offense, but he's slow...that's it"! Ash says with a grin. He called the Twilight back in before sighing.

Rondel stared before growling and swinging at Ash, only for him to open his eyes, emerald eyes flaring to life as he powered into his Super Saiyan form. "Let's end this"! Ash shouts before ascending once more, into Super Saiyan 2.

Rondel swung at Ash, only for him to vanish and nail Rondel in the chest, knocking his giant form back. Rondel gripped the ground and slowly got up, only for Ash to roundhouse kick his head, knocking him to the ground. Ash flew up into the air, before holding his hands high, a grin forming onto his face. "Sorry Silver, I'm going to have to borrow your Motif". Ash apologizes to his fellow Lightning user.

Ash dashed downward, Lightning forming around him as a Dragon made of Lightning. "You are a powerful fighter Rondel, and you fought well, but it ends HERE"! Ash roars before the Dragon 'bit' into Rondel's shadow giant, causing Rondel to shout out in immense pain. He turned weakly and saw Ash in front of him through the shadow and electricity.

"I'm sorry, I know you cherish your family, but I'm left with no choice". Ash apologizes, before roaring and punching Rondel, knocking him out of his giant, and onto the ground.

Rondel slowly looked up as both figures faded, with Ash landing in front of him. "Ironwood is a coward...sooner or later...he'll take what you...cherish". Rondel mutters before slowly getting up, putting his hands in fists, ready to fight.

Ash sighed and got into a stance. "I won't let that happen". Ash denies before running forward.

Ash catches Rondel's sloppy punch and kicks him in the chest, knocking him back, he struggled to right himself.

"Why? Why do you still fight back? What is worth staying on your feet for"? Ash asks.

"If you ever have family taken from you...you'll do every single thing you can to save them". Rondel says before slowly charging.

Ash blocked the slow attacks, Rondel couldn't win, he was too tired. "I'm sorry, I wish I could do something...maybe I'll never know the feeling you have, maybe I'll never have to experience that kind of pain, but knowing my luck, I may very well have to". Ash mutters before grabbing Rondel's fist as he punched. "It's over". Ash mutters before swinging on his heel and backhanding Rondel with a punch, knocking him out.

The Entire crowd burst into applause as GRAY won. All four of the members meeting in the middle and checking their wounds.

"And Team GRAY has won, and gone on to the next round"! Port cheers.

"Now...who will continue on"? Oobleck asks.

They all glance at each other, all wanting to go on.

"Guys...I-" Yaron began, only for George to stop him.

"We understand, those True Hunter's right"? George asks.

Yaron blinked before nodding.

George grinned before palming Yaron on the shoulder. "Mess em up". George declares.

Yaron nodded and stepped forward.

Ash and Ryan glanced at each other, before Ryan chuckled. "I've had enough fighting for one day, you go ahead". Ryan assures, stepping back.

Ash nodded and stepped forward, waving to the crowd with Yaron.

"And that is the final battle of the Team's Round! Let the Double's Round begin"! Oobleck cheers.

 _One hour later._

Ash watched as Rondel was lead to a ship, Ironwood himself waiting.

"So...here to gloat...here to say you won"? Rondel asks, waiting for it.

"No...I am here to say...I'm sorry". Ironwood apologizes.

Rondel looked up, surprised. "Wha-"? He mumbled in shock.

"You were right, I was afraid...and I'm sorry for going so low as to take your family from you...and while you will serve out your Sentence...your family will be free to go, and you'll only suffer 20 years, instead of a life sentence...does that sound good to you"? Ironwood asks.

Rondel stared, before nodding numbly.

"Excellent, come along". Ironwood says, with the cuffed Rondel going on the ship.

Ironwood noticed Ash and stopped, before sighing and approaching Ash.

"Don't think I'm letting you go this easily...your bounties are taken down, but don't think I won't have my eye on you". Ironwood mutters.

Ash smirked. "Still on edge"?

Ironwood frowned at Ash's tone. "It's hard to simply brush aside the power you wield...Ozpin put trust in you...I will attempt to do the same". Ironwood admits.

Ash nods. "We each have reasons, but as long as Ruby and her team are here, I have no reason whatsoever to attack this world". Ash admits.

"It seems we've reached an accord". Ironwood says before nodding.

"Good day...General". Ash mutters before turning around and walking away.

Ironwood frowned before nodding and walking onto his ship, he had a lot to dwell about.

Ash sighed as he walked to the arena, only to yelp when he was tackled from behind.

He looked and noticed Ruby clinging to his back. "Hi Ash! That was an awesome fight"! Ruby says with a smile.

Ash smiled. "Thanks Ruby, I'm tired though". Ash mutters before falling back, causing him to land on Ruby, getting a shout of surprise from her.

Ruby rolled out from under Ash as they laughed. "So...Uncle Qrow wanted to talk to you". Ruby says with a smile.

Ash turned to her with a faint look of surprise before nodding. "I'll meet up with him later". Ash began before sighing. "Right now I'm going to rest until our fight comes up again". Ash says.

Ruby nodded, they sat like that for a while until Ash's stomach roared in hunger.

"Ready to eat"? Ruby asks.

"...Yeah". Ash answers.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **And there we go, by far my best fight EVAH! Tell me what you think in the reviews, did I do good? Did you like the Fusion? Did Rondel getting redeemed make you tear up? (Kinda did for me.) Anyway, you'll have to wait till next week to see something new, cause I. Am. Bushed. Luckily I got the rest of the week to prepare. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	6. A little help please

**Hey guys, I would like to ask you all a favor. A friend of mine commented how my chapters have been looking "jumpy", like instead of flowing like a river, it looks like it constantly hits dams and then goes on, I was hoping for an honest opinion and if you can, point out areas where it seems jumpy, I am also going to try and do the "Escape" scene in the first chapter when I get a good opportunity. I know with thanksgiving coming around I'll be a bit busy, but I care about what by viewers think. So please tell me what you think, be it in PM's or Reviews, I just want to make this better. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**

 **Update: I'm adjusting the chapters now, such changes will include: Better flow in the story, the GRAY vs BSRG fight will be changed, and I will include the 'Escape' scene in chapter 1. Give me a bit to do this all, I thank you for your patience.**


	7. Plans

**Alright here is chapter 6, Roosterteeth got flooded on Saturday, so I couldn't even get the episode to load. So I may be a bit behind. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.  
**

* * *

Ash sighed and ran a finger through his hair as he sat down beside Ruby. Up next was Coco and Yatsuhashi vs Mercury and Emerald...for some reason he couldn't shake off a bad feeling he had.

The arena shifted into a 4 segment arena, something Ash took notice of for a later time. "Ironic in some cases, we could have used that in our fight". Ash mutters.

"Why does it matter? You still whooped their butt"! Yang says with a grin.

Ash sighed. "You don't realize how much on the ropes they had us, Ryan was nearly choked out, George managed to hold his own until Rondel knocked him and his opponent out, and Yaron...from what I heard his new Semblance saved him". Ash explains.

Yang immediately closed her mouth, obviously cowed off.

"Looks like the fight's about to begin". George says, pulling their attention to the arena.

"BEGIN"! Port shouted.

Mercury and Emerald merely stepped backwards into the deep brush, fading from sight.

Coco drew her Gatling gun and opened fire, cutting down the brush quickly, revealing nothing. The two blinked in confusion.

"Heads up"! Yaron snaps.

Mercury leapt from above, Yatsuhashi pushed Coco aside and blocked the blow, with Coco opening fire again, which had Mercury outrunning her strafe.

"He's good". Sun compliments from beside them.

"Yeah, but where's the girl"? Scarlet asks, causing them all to focus.

Ash darted his eyes to the forest.

Mercury was fighting 2 to 1, and managed to force Coco to drop her Gatling gun form by aiming the barrel at Yatsuhashi's stomach.

Mercury leapt back and fired two shots, which moved on their own, something Ash made note of.

Ash's eyes widened when Mercury began some form of Breakdance, firing shots which whirled around him wildly. "Dang". Ash mutters.

"That's some Semblance he's got, no way he could do that on his own". George noticed.

Mercury fired multiple shots, blinding the two, allowing Mercury to get behind them and separate them, allowing a chain to grab Coco by the waist and yank her into the forest.

"Coco"! Yatsuhashi shouts.

Mercury kicked him again, that seemed to be the last straw as Yatsuhashi grabbed Mercury by the throat and threw him into the hot springs arena, Yatsuhashi roared before slamming his sword down, which Mercury parried with his boots, causing the floor to break down.

"Well, he didn't skip leg day". George quips, getting a smack from Ryan.

Mercury had the advantage, leading Yatsuhashi's attacks and tripping him right onto a geyser, which went off right on his head, causing him to shout in pain.

GRAAY and RWBY flinched at that.

Ash turned to the Forest screen, watching Coco smack against a tree and collapse on the ground, she checked her glasses, only to realize they're broken beside her.

"Uh oh". Ash mutters.

Ash had his own personal fights with the purse toting girl, while she relies a bit too much on her Gatling gun, her glasses and beret where things she cherished, and they just made her angry. Coco dodged a barrage of bullets from Emerald, and let loose shots from her gun, causing Emerald to swing across the branches and eventually vanish.

Coco growled and looked around.

"Coco". Yatsuhashi's voice sounded.

Ash stared in confusion as Yatsuhashi walked forward, it suddenly clicked. A disguise Semblance? Coco figured it out when Yatsuhashi went out, and Emerald vanished. Coco's hands began to quiver as she looked around.

Ash saw Emerald raising her weapon, and he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Behind You"!

Luckily for Coco, he has a voice that carries.

Coco swung her purse behind her, smacking a surprised Emerald across the face, opening her to a barrage of bullets as she relentlessly fired. A buzzer sounded, signalling Emerald's defeat. Coco sighed as she looked around. She was about to make her way to Mercury, when a hand tapped her shoulder, and a boot nailed her in the face, knocking her back to Yatsuhashi.

"And Coco is out, despite a good fight, Emerald and Mercury are the winners"! Port announces.

Ash sighed, those two..they didn't fight normally, they fought like he did. Experienced, they know how to spill blood.

"Coco". Velvet mutters beside him, surprising him.

He turned and saw Fox comfort the girl.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her...that woman, getting up and walking away.

Apparently she noticed his sudden stare and smirked, her eyes shimmering bright.

Ash growled and clenched the railing, denting it.

"Let's head out, gonna be a while till our fights". George says with a sigh.

"I got business with Qrow, you guys go and do whatever". Ash mutters before walking off, Ruby and Yang following him.

Ryan and George were about to go when Winter palmed George's shoulder. "I have some things to discuss with my sister, and as close friends to her, I thought you would be willing to join us". Winter invites.

The two glance at each other before shrugging and nodding to her, they followed her and Weiss, not noticing the smirk on Winter's face.

Yaron merely walked off, with Aria following him with her hands behind her head.

* * *

Yaron sighed and rubbed his neck, he's been having a strange sensation ever since getting here, he heard a True Hunter was entering, specifically for him. He huffed, he wasn't going to feel honored or anything, he was going to put them in their place.

"Ah, I didn't expect to find you here so quickly, I would have brought my blade". An arrogant voice sounded.

Yaron and Aria turned, spotting a dirty blonde male standing before them.

He had brown eyes, a strange clash with his hair, with a bit of a tan, and an almost permanent smirk on his face. He wore a strange variation of armor and leather, with an armored chest piece which was covered by a shawl of some sorts, he had white clothing under said armor, with armor on the knees, and on his boots. White clothing covered him fully. He was unarmed, and given his tone of voice, he forgot to bring his blade. On his shawl caused Yaron to glare, the True Hunter mark, two crossed swords being bathed in light.

"So, your the last of those Grimm Hunter mongrels". He taunts with a smirk.

Yaron huffed. "And your one of those pompous True Hunters, a shame I can't gut you here". Yaron snaps.

Aria flinched, Yaron was never one to immediately go for a threat.

"Yes, and the feeling is mutual, mutt". The boy snaps.

"Do you have a name? Or am I going to have to think of one"? Yaron asks, his voice implying the worst.

"Lucien Ligero, the last name you'll ever know". The male named Lucien introduces.

"Yaron Schatten, I doubt it would do anything". Yaron introduces halfheartedly.

"Of course, one way or another, you'll be another name on my sword". Lucien gloats.

Aria had enough, she stomped forward and smacked Lucien in the face, surprising both males. "That's enough! Your nothing but a murderer, killing people for a simple choice, one that was for the greater good, its just like human's persecuting Faunus"! Aria snaps.

Lucien huffs as he stared at Aria. "Well, looks like the mutt has his Vixen to keep him company". Lucien mocks.

Yaron's eyes widened in anger as he bit into a Grimm Pill, a crunching noise letting loose as he charged angrily, claws out. "You take that back"! He roars.

Aria bent metal to restrain him. "Yaron, stop"! Aria exclaims.

Yaron growled at the boy in white, who merely laughed and walked away. "I look forward to our match, so I can put you down for good". Lucien says before laughing, his voice fading.

Yaron sighed as Aria released him, his hands returning to normal. "I'm...sorry for lashing out like that". Yaron apologizes.

"No, if anything I'm sorry for holding you back, you have every right to tear him a new one, but you'll have to wait...hopefully you'll get matched with him, sooner or later". Aria mutters.

Yaron nodded. "Let's head back, I'm done here". Yaron says.

Aria nodded, and the two walked back to Beacon, the tension still there.

* * *

"Your...leaving"? Weiss asks in worry.

"Yes, I was only needed to oversee the additional transport of units to Vale, our last shipment was lost to an ambush". Winter explains.

"I believe you and your friends had a run in with its cargo actually". Winter points out.

The three freeze.

"It's fortunate those Paladin's were in the prototype phase, otherwise you two may have not fared so well". Winter says.

Ryan held his hand over his heart, looking injured that his Paladin was apparently a 'prototype'.

Winter put a hand over Weiss' causing the distraught girl to look up.

"Weiss, you've done well, out here on your own, you should be proud". Winter says with a smile.

"And I'm glad you managed to meet so many friends, especially ones that are willing to stand up for you like those two". Winter says, moving her head in Ryan and George's direction.

The two blinked in confusion. "Don't think I didn't hear your rapiers breaking as you clenched them, Ryan". Winter says, causing Ryan to freeze.

"Regardless, it was quite amusing seeing Father's face on the day you left for Beacon". Winter says with a small laugh.

"I can't wait to show him what I've learned". Weiss says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh? And what do you think you've learned"? Winter asks, hands intercrossed in front of her.

"What, I'm getting better and better with my Glyph's, I've even started Time Dilation". Weiss objects.

"What of your..." Winter stops before turning to Ryan and George. "Do you mind some privacy"? She asks.

The two nodded and walked out.

Ryan crossed his arms over his chest angrily, upset that his Paladin was called a 'prototype'.

"Oh calm down, not like you would add anything new, yours ARE better than theirs". George cheers.

Ryan smiled slightly at that before a smirk goes over his face. "So, what are you going to do about Winter"? Ryan asks.

George froze, Yang (for reasons he has yet to know, but he has a feeling a certain Wolf was involved), managed to find out about Winter, and very nearly destroyed the Dorm as she stomped out of the room. George managed to get her under control, but she grilled him for info. In the end she ordered Ryan to stay around George at all times so Winter doesn't try anything.

"Nothing, she's leaving anyway". George responds.

Ryan chuckles at his friends response, and heard Weiss call them back. They both nod and walk back in.

* * *

"You'll never beat me old man"! Ruby declares to her Uncle.

"Your nothing but talk, Kid". Qrow rebuts.

"Yeah! Go get him Ruby"! Yang cheers.

Ash watched as Ruby's ninja in their video game was decapitated, with Ruby whining in defeat. "Ouch". Ash remarks.

"By the way, don't ever call me 'Old'" Qrow says coolly.

"My turn"! Yang cheers, shoving Ruby back and swiping the controller.

"Now, where was I"? Qrow asks.

"You were telling us about your last mission"! Ruby reminds.

"Right". Qrow says before sighing. "I came across a small village west of Mistral, right off the bat I knew something wasn't right". Qrow began.

"What were you doing there"? Ruby asks, entranced by the tale.

"I needed information, tired from fighting Grimm all day, I decided to start my search at the local inn, the place was crawling with lowlifes, thugs, and even a few Huntsman that were hired by less then reputable people for less than respectable reasons". Qrow continued his tale, by now all three of them were listening.

"And that's when it happened". Qrow said, a tense silence going across the room.

"What happened"? Yang asks.

"I was Defeated". Qrow admits.

Ash was shocked, a powerful Huntsman like Qrow being defeated, who could have-

"By the mere sight, of the Innkeeper's skirt length"! Qrow finishes in a chipper tone.

 **WHAM!**

Qrow fell headfirst onto the floor as Ash knocked him upside the head. "I can't believe you"! Ash snaps.

Qrow rubbed his head, before getting a pillow thrown at him.

"You are the worst"! Yang snaps as she threw her hands down in protest.

"Alright, alright". Qrow said with a dismissed wave. "Best two out of three"? Qrow asks Yang, who nodded.

"So, did you get in trouble with Ozpin"? Ruby asks.

"Me and Oz go way back, we're cool". Qrow assures.

"Yeah, for a Old Guy". Yang says with a smirk.

Qrow looked irritated at the jab. "Not funny". Qrow mutters.

"So, what are you doing back here? Dad said you'd be out on a mission for...ever". Ruby said, unable to get a time.

"Well, for two reasons. One, I was expected results as soon as possible, and Two, the second I got the image of Summer's Cloak and a message saying 'The Raven has as gift', I raced over as fast as I could". Qrow responds, glancing at Ash.

Ash smiled slightly.

"Now then, let's get down to business". Qrow said while defeating Yang one last time and handing Yang's controller to Ash, who took it with a smirk.

"Now, Ozpin said you've been following Summer's footsteps, or to be precise, Team STRQ's tracks, find anything of use"? Qrow asks.

"STRQ"? Ash asks in confusion.

"My Team". Qrow said while taking a picture out, showing the team.

"Hrk"!

The three stared at Ash as he choked briefly on air.

The woman...its her, the one who rescued Yang...but wait of they were all on the same team that means...oh Arceus.

"Something wrong"? Yang asks, snapping Ash out of his thoughts.

Ash had only one thing to say. "So that's where you get the hair from". He mutters, pointing to Yang's protruding strand on top of her head.

Yang smacked him upside the head so fast, the hand was barely seen.

Qrow stared, obviously knowing something was amiss, but dismissed it for now. "Back to my question, anything"? He asks.

"Nothing, a couple of people who remember her, but nothing that leads to her discovery, we need one last thing". Ash says, turning to Qrow.

"Her last mission, and since it was a failure, it wasn't documented". Qrow mutters.

The two siblings flinched.

"I know where it was, but I'm going with you, you'll need help". Qrow bargains.

"Of course, we'll need someone to take the glory". Ash says with a smirk.

Qrow grinned at Ash before tacking his scroll out and pulling up a map of Remnant.

Qrow pointed to a small Island far south of Patch. "Here, Summer was on a solo mission, so we don't know why she didn't come back, but if you found her cloak, then she's alive, by some manner, and I'm not going to sit back as you go there". Qrow explains.

"Right, we'll leave after the Tournament, when we're all rested and ready to go". Ash agrees.

Ruby smiled, her eyes glimmering. They were going to bring Mom back!

"And also". Ash mutters before pressing out last button on the controller, securing victory. "I win".

Qrow snapped his head to the screen, finding his defeated ninja. "No"!

"Better luck next time Old Man". Ash says with a smirk.

Something snapped in Qrow, given how his eyes went from red to gold, before punting Ash out of the window, shouting at the top of his lungs. "Who are you calling so Old he'll kill over any second now"!?

Ash fell out of the window, and collapsed on the ground, out cold.

* * *

Ryan and George watched as Weiss attempted some technique with her Semblance, Summoning they believe it was called.

"Focus on your enemies, how they lay before you, now imagine them by your side". Winter instructs.

"I'm...trying". Weiss grunts.

"If this is your idea of trying, then you have no chance succeeding in the tournament, let alone as a Huntress"! Winter snaps.

"What about allies"? Ryan cuts in, causing the two to turn to him, Weiss dismissing the Glyph

"We've...never really had allies". Winter mutters.

"Alright then, we'll try this. Weiss, imagine Ruby, imagine your Team, imagine them trying to help you, to fight alongside you"! Ryan cheers on.

Weiss summoned the Glyph and tried again, her memories of RWBY going through her mind. She remembered their times, their struggles, their fights, and in that brief moment, a light let loose, surprising them all.

They watched a small scythe layed embedded in the ground, Crescent Rose.

"Success"! Ryan cheers.

George grinned.

"I...I did it"! Weiss says with a cheer before hugging Ryan, getting a blush from the pistolier. "Thank you Ryan"! She thanks.

"Er...no problem". Ryan says with a embarrassed smile.

"Well, looks like its time for me to go". Winter says with a small smile.

Weiss let go of Ryan, and hugged Winter softly. "It was really nice to see you again, Winter". Weiss says with a smile.

Winter smiled and turned to the two. "I trust you to take care of my sister, all of you". She says with a glare.

The two salute. "Yes Ma'am"! They say with a solid stance.

Winter smiled and walked with Weiss, the two separating and walking off their own ways.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **And there is chapter 6, I'm so sorry for the wait, RoosterTeeth just didn't want to work, so I used a reaction channel to use it, thankfully I found a reactor that didn't talk too much over the show. So thank you. Also to those that are being nitpicky about dialogue, I cut out the part about Qrow and the crime, and the talk about Weiss' Father. The latter was discussed 'off screen' so to speak. And now, one last thing.  
**

* * *

Five figures watched the fairgrounds from above, their faces hidden.

"You know what to do right? They're out of the tournament, giving you an opportunity to talk to them". The male in the white cloak reminds.

"Yeah, I remember, find George and try to talk to him, see what happens". The female in the dust coat says.

"Good luck, Calida". The male in the cape says to the now named Calida.

Calida smirked under her hood, and jumped down, landing on the ground and zipping off.

"And you to Cr-" "I know". Another female reminds, cutting off her introduction.

She had a light blue cloak, which covered any facial looks.

"Go to Ryan and speak to him, I understand". The female says before getting up and jumping down.

The male in the white cloak sighed with the other two. "Let's hope things go smoothly". He mutters.

"When have things ever gone smoothly back home"? The caped one reminds, a smirk on his face.

The black cloaked female turned to the caped one. "You've been hanging around Adrian too much". She says with a sigh.

The caped male shrugged.

The male in white drawed his curved sword and rifle, before turning to the black cloaked female. "Let's go sis, its time for our match". He reminds.

The female in black nodded, before they both raced off, ready for their match.

The caped one that remained got up and smirked. "You guys attend your matches, I got a match that I've been waiting to see". He mutters before walking off.

* * *

 **Who are they? You'll never know until I tell you, one of them has a revealed name though. Calida. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **


	8. Vengeance

**Alright here is chapter 7, with a new episode on the horizon for non sponsors. And WOW is it a good one. Now I think I'm going to include the Lucien vs Yaron fight. Let's begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.  
**

* * *

Ash hummed as he watched Penny flawlessly defeat the two members of CRDL. He noticed how her teammate seemed to time her, as if they have somewhere else to be. Ash saw Ruby get up and beeline off, obviously to congratulate her, Ash got up and followed her.

"Penny"! Ruby cheers.

"Ruby"! Penny says before tackling the girl to the ground, electing a 'why?' of pain from Ruby.

Ash yanked Ruby out of Penny's tight grip, only for the ginger to hug him. "It's good to see you too Ash". Penny says with a smile.

"Same". Ash agrees.

Penny smiled and turned to Ruby, the two conversing.

Ash stared off into space as he thought of the competition, Penny is a powerful fighter, and he's curious what the girl with her can do, sadly he wouldn't get the chance to try.

"The next fight will begin in 15 minutes"! Port's voice carries.

"That's Yang and Weiss"! Ruby cheers before yanking Ash away.

Yang and Weiss were talking amongst themselves as the others waited.

"So, who do you think their opponents will be like"? George asks.

"They're from Atlas, most likely military like people, good weapons and strateg-"

Ryan was cut off as a girl zipped past Yang and Weiss, stopping in front of them along with a male with a trumpet.

"Hey! Your Weiss Schnee, the heiress"? The male asks, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I am". Weiss answers.

"You must be pretty good with Dust then huh"? He asks again.

"I do my best". Weiss answers with a shrug.

"Yeah, my Dad had a little old dust shop, until your Father's company ran him out of business". He finishes, a bite in his voice.

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that". Weiss apologizes.

"Sure you are". The male says sarcastically.

"Hey why don't you-" "Hey why don't you"! The girl cuts Yang's statement off.

"That's what you sound like". She says, pointing at Yang.

Yang stared at her blankly.

"Hey! Where did you get your hair extensions"? She asks while pointing to Yang's hair.

"This is just my normal hair". Yang answers.

The girl lets out a condescending noise. "Really"? She asks.

"Yeah, is that a prob-" "You should try rollerblading sometimes, its super fun"! The girl interrupts again. "But it might take you a while since your so...top heavy". She says with a shrug.

Let the records show that George does not have a temper, but to anyone that had the gall to insult his girlfriend.

 **WHAM!**

"Holy-" Ryan exclaims while holding onto the railing as George slammed his fist onto the rails, causing the arena to shake briefly.

Yang looked down at her chest in shock and confusion. "Excuse me"?

"Oh, here we go". Ruby says with a sigh, ignoring the raging Armstrong.

The arena got set into place as the countdown began. The places were fire, the desert, the city, and the hot spring.

George watched as his hands gripped the rails, denting them as if they were paper.

The man blew his trumpet, which assaulted the two with soundwaves, allowing the girl to knock Yang back and for Weiss to face the man.

"Whoa, that's something". Aria mutters in awe.

The man blew the trumpet again, this time Weiss increased her weight and slowly stepped forward, only for the man to stop, the sudden pressure causing Weiss to stumble forward, opening her to a kick, knocking her into the fire zone.

Yang opened fire on the girl, who kept sliding out of the way, a rainbow trail following her.

Ash picked up a mantra she kept saying. "Never miss a beat". She kept muttering.

She zipped around and smacked Yang with her nunchucks multiple times, before cracking them like glowsticks, infusing ice dust into them, before smacking Yang's leg, freezing it.

"Hey look, now your bottom heavy too"! She taunts, smacking her own rear for emphasis.

 **WHAM!**

"George stop that"! Ryan says while holding onto the railing again.

Yang crushed the ice with a stomp, before the girl smacked her arm, freezing it. The girl zipped through multiple arches before charging forward, knocking Yang into a wall.

"You should cool off, get it...because your angry". She taunts.

 **WHAM!**

"George"! Ryan snaps.

"Not me that time"! George defends, pointing to Yang who just destroyed a wall.

Weiss and the man faced off, with Weiss flinging multiple ice shards at him, only for the man to kneel and blow fire at them, melting them.

"Too bad all that money can't buy you skill". He mocks.

Ryan gripped the railing, only successful in turning his knuckles white.

Weiss huffs before shifting her rapier dust and shooting Wind out of the tip, countering the shockwaves. Weiss smirked and summoned various glyphs around the man, before continuously attacking him, ricocheting off of the glyphs.

The man took a firm stance before splitting into four and blowing at a spot, all of the shockwaves combined knocking Weiss back.

"Whoa". Jaune mutters in awe from beside them.

"What's this"? Port asks in surprise.

"It seems Flint Coal has just activated his Semblance, and quite a remarkable one at that". Oobleck answers.

All four of the Flint's tip their hats.

"Ladies and Gentleman, prepare yourselves for Flint Cole's killer quartet"! Oobleck announces.

All four of the Flint's returned to one, with the blue one looking at Weiss' Aura meter, before walking to her location with a smirk.

The girl zipped around while Yang followed in pursuit.

"Wow, flashy eyes, you know your really pretty when your angry". The girl mocks Yang's red eyes.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up"! Yang shouts before charging.

Flint stepped on Weiss' rapier, preventing her from attacking.

"Get back here"! Yang shouts.

"I'm not saying you SHOULD, go on a diet, I'm saying you NEED to go on a diet"!

 **WHAM!**

Ryan wasn't surprised when George slammed his fist once more, this time obliterating the wall they were at.

"Hey, front row seats now"! Aria says with a grin.

"That's it"! Yang shouts angrily

"Your fat". The girl finishes.

George's eyes burned brightly before hefting Earthbreaker up.

Ash and Yaron tackled George, who kept yelling, 'Let me at her!'

Weiss noticed Flint taking a stance and splitting into four, before noticing the lava. She got up and tackled him into it as it blew up.

"WEISS"! GRAAY and RB shouted in worry.

Yang turned in shock as Weiss' Aura went down.

"It looks like we have a double knock out"! Port announces.

"In fact, it looks like Miss Schnee's Aura has been completely depleted"! Oobleck notices. "She sacrificed herself to take out Flint"! He reminds.

"Wait! It seems Flint Coal is still in the fight"! Port notices as Flint got up.

"No". Ryan mutters.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Flint Coal remains standing"! Port announces.

"You did it Flint, don't worry the others easy, and kinda annoying". The girl says with a whisper at the end.

Yang growled angrily, her anger reaching the limit.

"Uh oh, it seems Yang's angry, and you won't like her when she's...upset". Port notices, just as Yang roared, causing multiple lava geysers to erupt.

"Da da da, your dead". George sings with a grin.

George's words proved to be true, as Yang unleashed a barrage of shots at the two, which broke craters into the ground.

"Neon! Go". Flint says to the now named Neon.

Neon raced forward as Flint blew his trumpet at Yang, who shrugged it off and battle with Neon, before being launched into the air and unleashing more shots, further messing up Neon's trail. Yang leapt down with a roar of anger, even as Flint shot four shockwaves at her, she powered through it and blew up his trumpet, which backfired and knocked him out of the match.

Neon slipped around, her tempo all out of control, she slipped on a rock, which caused her to freeze up and roll into a geyser, making her an easy shot for Yang, winning the match.

"YEAH! YOU GO YANG"! George cheers, standing on the fractured remains of their part of the booths.

"Weiss"! Ryan says, booking it into the arena.

The others gasped in remembrance and raced forward, spotting Yang as she tended to Weiss.

Ryan ran into a kneeling position near Weiss. "Are you alright"? Ryan asks in worry.

"Yeah...I won't be singing for a while though". She mutters, coughing as her voiced seemed raspy.

"Hey"! Flint's voice rang out, pulling their attention.

"That was a gutsy move Schnee...I can dig it". Flint says, giving Weiss a look of respect.

Weiss smiled before coughing once more.

"Someone get a medic"! Ryan shouts, and by his words some medics came to check on Weiss' condition.

They all stood back as the Medic's checked her over.

"Oi! Ketchum and Schatten"! Flint calls out.

The two turned to Flint.

"Might want to look at this". Flint says, pointing to the screen.

The two looked up, with Yaron having a rarely seen wild smile forming on his face.

Lucien Ligero and Aleon Ligero vs Ash Ketchum and Yaron Schatten.

Their fight was next.

"Good luck Schatten, We're rooting for you". Flint says as he and Neon walk off.

Yaron smirked wildly as he stared at the screen, it was time for vengeance to come. And Lucien would be the first to feel it.

George smiled at Yaron, before his scroll rang, causing him to pull it out.

'Greetings George Armstrong, I am a friend and I want to talk to you, meet me at the fairgrounds as soon as possible, it will only take a bit'. The message read.

Signed CA.

George blinked, and turned to Ryan when his scroll rang too, with the same message, except from someone named CS.

"Should we check it out"? George asks subtly.

"Won't be long they said, it must be important if their calling us now". Ryan responds.

The two nodded and walked out, informing the others they would be back soon.

* * *

 _15 minutes later.  
_

Ash and Yaron walked into the arena as Lucien and his 'partner' did the same.

"Go get them you two"! Ruby cheers.

"Wreck em guys"! Yang shouts.

"Fight well"! Blake cheers.

Weiss waved a flag, showing her support.

Aria was about to cheer, when a hooded figure sat beside her. "You don't mind if I sit here? I've been awaiting this battle for a while". The figure responds, their voice male.

"Yeah, sure, got a name"? Aria asks, a smirk on her face.

The figure hesitated. "Djura". He answers.

"Nice to meet you, and yeah I can't wait for this guy to get what he deserves". Aria says while turning to the fight and cheering.

The figure smiled, almost apathetically, before turning to the fight.

Ash stared down Lucien's partner, who did the same. As Yaron and Lucien glared at each other.

"So, ready to be put down once and for all"? Lucien asks.

"Are you ready to be proven wrong"? Yaron rebuts.

Ash didn't both speaking to his opponent, rather looking around for his teammates.

"Begin"! Port shouts.

Yaron and Lucien drew their weapons and clashed, Yaron using Nightfall and Lucien using a broadsword.

Aleon swung a sword at Ash, who simply grabbed it and threw him out of the arena, not bothering with him.

"And Ash has already eliminated a team member, it seems he's intent on leaving this fight to Yaron". Oobleck noticed.

Yaron gave Ash a nod of thanks before knocking Lucien away. "It's time I show you my vengeance"! Yaron shouts before charging.

* * *

George walked through the barren fairgrounds, everyone present at the arena. He huffed and looked around. Only to hear footsteps behind him. He turned and saw a girl with a cowboy hat, head down. It didn't hide the blonde hair she had, which went down her back, a single lock going down the front of her face. She had a white duster coat with black trends, which hid black sports shorts, but not the cowboy boots that was on her feet.

"I take it your the one who called me here"? George asks.

The girl didn't respond, instead she drew a shotgun and fired, it fired a molten slug at George, who's eyes widened. He unsheathed his dagger, which took the attack.

The girl simply fired again, which forced George to draw Earthbreaker and knock the attack away. The girl sheathed her shotgun before racing forward, she threw her hands to the sides, revealing some gauntlets, which had vents which shut, causing the gauntlets to glow as heat built up. She threw a punch at George, who blocked the attack and tried to grab her hand, only to recoil as his glove touched white hot metal, which quickly decked him in the face. George shouted in pain before kicking the girl in the gut, which knocked her back.

The girl clenched her stomach slightly, unaffected by the heat. She opened the vents in her gauntlets, which causes steam to erupt, blinding George as the girl zipped around inside the steam. George tapped into his Aura Vision, allowing him to duck under a strike and flip the girl over his shoulder, before holding her down.

"Now who are you"?! George says while tearing the hat off, before gasping in shock.

It looked as if he was staring at Yang, except he wasn't, she had ruby red eyes which stared into his own, and a more defined facial build. The girl had a orange infinity scarf around her neck, just like Yang.

The girl punched George in the stomach with her heated gauntlets, before getting up and running off, picking her hat up as she ran.

George groaned and looked up, only to see steam. He growled and got up, but not before he remembered her face...just who was she?

* * *

Ryan walked to the cafeteria that Weiss and Winter talked at, only to see a girl wearing a light blue cloak sitting at a table, sipping tea with a vacant cup in front of her.

Ryan walked forward and sat down, which caused the girl to look up. Ryan was about to speak when she drew a gold rapier and swung at him, causing him to lean back and draw his own rapiers. He flipped out of the chair and parried the strike.

"Am I at the wrong table"? Ryan asks in shock.

"No, your right where I want you". The girl responds, her voice sounding young.

Ryan crosses his rapiers in front of him, just as the girl twirled the Dust chamber in the rapier, which caused two dust vents to open and collide.

Ryan's eyes widened at the weapon. "Wait...that's-"

The girl swung scalding water at Ryan, who jumped out of the way as it hit the walls, which began to steam.

Ryan raced forward and swung at her, which she parried. The girl took a fencing stance, which was enough for Ryan to take his own.

The two stood in silence before carefully examining their opponents, until the girl swung, which allowed Ryan to parry and swing at her, cutting her hood. Ryan looked and saw sapphire blue eyes staring into his own. The girl gasped and held her hand out, which glowed purple. Ryan only had the time to blink as he was hit by a purple orb, which caused him to recoil, the girl turned and ran off at speeds faster than Ruby!

Ryan gasped as she ran, which surprised him. He blinked before sighing. Those eyes...why did they look so familiar?

* * *

Yaron growled and danced around Lucien, who's defense was solid as a rock.

But like a rock, they can be broken with enough pressure.

Yaron blocked a sword strike and swung his second dagger, only succeeding in cutting a piece of cloth off of Lucien's shawl.

"Why not use those corrupt moves you have"? Lucien mocks.

"I don't need them". Yaron began before leaping over Lucien and knocking him upside the head with the hilts. "To defeat you"! He finishes while landing.

Lucien growled before holding his hand out.

Yaron felt the air grow thin, and judging from how Lucien suddenly unleashed a torrent of water at him, it became obvious.

"Water huh? With Oxygen that's going to be complicated". Yang says while watching attentively.

George and Ryan sat down near them, George nursing his bruises and burns.

"What happened to you"? Yang asks in shock.

"Someone called us, only to attack us, we thing they were trying to sabotage the tournament". Ryan answers.

Yang sighed before checking George's bruises and burns.

Yaron leaped over water strikes, so far he was doing well. But sti-

A torrent of water suddenly knocked him back, causing him to cough as it went into his lungs.

"Hey guess what? The human body is made of 70% water? And guess what I can control"? Lucien asks, before holding Yaron up.

Ash stood straight. He wouldn't?

"Now guess what happens when I vibrate your brain? Or better yet solidify the water"? Lucien asks while kneeling before him.

Yaron smirked. "You'll never know". He answers before holding his hand out, the Mark of the Outsider glowing.

Lucien was shocked when a blue shockwave let loose, doing no damage, but made him let go of Yaron.

"What? Was that supposed to hurt me"? Lucien asks before throwing his hand out, only for nothing to happen. He glanced at his hands in confusion before trying so again, resulting in nothing once more.

"Taking my vengeance, you have no more Semblance, and its PAYBACK TIME"! Yaron shouts before lunging.

Yaron pressed a button on one of the daggers, which caused it to hum for a second, before Yaron slammed the second dagger into it, causing it to change. The blades combined and grew, along with the hilt becoming in a X formation, Yaron swung his now single blade out, with his other hand glowing, prepared to use his Mark.

Yaron roared and slashed at Lucien, who didn't expect such retaliation, his strikes were relentless as he swung, fury brimming in his eyes. Lucien could do nothing but stay on the defensive. Yaron glanced at the Aura levels, Lucien was almost out.

Yaron smirked before clashing with Lucien and held his hand out, his Mark glowing. Lucien's eyes widened before he was blown back by an immense burst of energy, knocking him against the ground, his sword falling beside him as his buzzer went off.

Lucien slammed his fist on the ground and reached for his sword, only for Yaron to step on it and pick it up.

"What's this? Mr Schatten has picked up Ligero's sword". Port noticed.

"It appears he is investigating it". Oobleck responds.

Yaron stared at the sword, so many names...so many lives wasted. He glanced at Lucien who recoiled, obviously expecting Yaron to kill him with it.

Yaron merely held it, his Mark glowing. Dark energy gathered around the sword as Yaron gripped it in both hands. He roared and slammed the sword against a pillar, shattering it beyond repair.

The Arena went deathly silent as the sword broke, the shattering noise echoing across the arena.

Yaron panted, anger still inside him. He glanced at Lucien and threw the hilt of his destroyed blade at him. "This is merely a warning, stay away from me and my team, or I WILL kill you". Yaron warns before walking off, the crowd cheering at him now.

Ash and Yaron met in the middle.

"Who's going on"? Ash asks.

"You, I've had my vengeance, you finish up this tournament, show them what your made of". Yaron answers.

Ash nodded and held his sword high, signifying their choice.

The crowd cheered, but not more louder than Ruby and the rest of them.

"That was awesome, don't you think so Dj-" Aria blinked when she saw an empty seat next to her.

"Wha? When did he leave"? Aria asks in shock. She shook her head, questions for later.

"Let's go congratulate them"! Ruby says before zipping off.

The others laughed and followed her, eager to see how the tournament will continue.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **And there we go! With a full feast of fighting. What do you think? I hope this one gets more response, I felt like I didn't do well because hardly no one answered. Who were those mysterious people? R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	9. Framed

**Wow...just wow...this episode was...surprising. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ash sighed and rubbed his wrists as he and the rest of the finalists stood side by side, his nerves were acting up again.

"Nervous, Ash"? Yang asks beside him.

"No...something's wrong". Ash mutters.

"What"? Yang asks, concerned.

"Listen to me, if ANYTHING goes wrong, do not break any form of rules whatsoever, even if its right, please don't, I have a feeling we have the odds stacked against us here". Ash answers.

Yang nods at his answer. "I'll do my best". She answers.

"That's all I'm asking". Ash thanks before they turned their attention to the screen.

 **MERCURY BLACK VS YANG XIAO LONG**

"And that feeling returns tenfold". Ash mutters with a sigh, he knew Mercury and his team had something to hide, but its all for naught.

"I promise I'll try to keep my hands clean". Yang assures.

Ash nods with a smile, before walking off with the rest of the participants, leaving Yang and Mercury.

"Break a leg sis"! Ruby shouts, Ash felt his stomach plummet for some reason.

Yang and Mercury circled each other, before slowly walking towards each other, and their hands touched the second they said begin, and they struck.

Yang and Mercury fought, with Yang keeping Mercury on his toes, and vice versa, the problem? Ash remembered that Yang had a bit of trouble with opponents who use their feet in a fight. Yang seemed to prove it wrong as she kept up with Mercury, despite her weakness. It worked until Mercury shot multiple shots after Yang, the rest circling above them, he managed to trip Yang and send them all down on her, thinking he'd won.

"Not done yet". George mutters.

Yang got up and unleashed her wrath on Mercury, who attempted to fight back, only to be knocked out, the buzzer signifying his defeat.

Then things went south.

Mercury leapt at Yang in anger, she retaliated, by breaking his leg.

Mercury fell back onto his rear and held his leg, as the crowd suddenly booed, Yang blinked before looking up at the screen, showing...her, shooting Mercury in the leg without remorse. She gasped in confusion, and was frightened when soldiers came and surrounded her. She looked afraid, a foreign look.

Ash stared, his face frozen in a neutral expression. He got up and walked over to Yang, who stood in shock.

"Yang". Ash began, causing Yang to turn to him. "Did...you do this"? Ash asks.

"He attacked me! I saw it, he leapt at me and attacked"! Yang protests.

Ash held his hand out. "I believe you...but for safety reasons I need you to go with the soldiers, until I find out what's going on, I'm sure the others will understand...their trusting people". Ash assures.

Yang looked down, her hair covering her shaken expression. "A-alright Ash, I'll wait". Yang says, before holding her arms out, allowing the soldiers to confiscate her weapons and cuff her.

George stared, he knew Yang better than anyone so far, and he knew that she would never attack like that, he got up and walked off to see her, he would not forsake her now.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **I'm going to be honest, there isn't much I can do about this. I know this is short, but I'm doing a filler chapter after this to show Ash's fight, this just...came as a shock. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	10. Ash vs EK

**Like I said, filler. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ash stared blankly at the screen, Yang was taken into custody, but thankfully due to Ironwood owing him, she is not immediately guilty. George couldn't be around, seeing Yang like that tore him up.

"Let's see what the next matchup will be"! Oobleck shouts.

The screen span, before it settled on two names.

 **ASH KETCHUM VS EK**

"EK huh"? Ash mutters, staying in the arena as his opponent showed themselves

His opponent was strange, wearing a black hood that covered their face, and a...familiar red scarf covering the bottom part.

"Who are you"? Ash asks, curiosity eating him.

'EK' said nothing, just simply glared.

Ash drew Celestial's Will as his opponent drew their sword. Ash took his stance, before gasping when EK took the exact same stance, hand placement and all.

"Where did you learn that stance"? Ash asks.

EK said nothing again.

Ash frowned.

"Begin"! Port shouts.

The two both charged and clashed in the middle, sparks flying from their blades.

Ryan watched the battle, the other members of RWB still in shock after what happened, but they still believed something was amiss. He looked up briefly at the sky in thought, before his eyes widened as he sees a figure wearing a white cloak standing on the roof, a harsh clash against the night sky.

He got up and walked off, he had to see what's going on.

Ash jumped back from the slashes of EK, she was using his style! How is that possible?!

He ducked and kicked her sword out of her hand, only for her to swing her fist. He caught it, but his eyes widened when she roundhouse kicked him, a black chi surrounding the foot as it did so.

"A Blackout Kick"? Ash asks in shock.

EK didn't bother to respond, they only rolled back and grabbed their sword.

Ash growled and ran forward, as lightning crackled across his body, he shot lightning at her, only for her to fire green lightning at him.

"Jade Lightning"?! Ash exclaims once more.

He cut it off and leapt away, his mind reeling.

EK swung their sword around before holding it skyward, where it glowed.

Ash paled, is that-

"Spacial Rend"! EK shouts, the voice being female.

She swung it down, a purple slash erupting from the blade.

Ash charged Celestial's Will. "Celestial Slash"! He shouts before slashing as well, the two colliding, kicking up dust.

* * *

Ryan's boot clanged against the metal, pulling the white cloaked figures attention.

"What are you doing up here"? Ryan asks, pistols ready.

The figure subtly reached for a curved sword at their waist. "Watching the fight". He says, his voice male.

"There are seats". Ryan rebuts.

"I like my privacy". He counters, before pulling out a rifle and firing at Ryan.

Ryan dodged it and fired at the figure, who appeared to teleport, as given how he goes briefly transparent is clue to anything. The figure's rifle shifts into a sniper rifle, which he fired at Ryan, who dodged them narrowly. He aimed his gauntlet and fired at the figure, who swung his sword at the blast, disintegrating it.

The two stood, seeing each other skills, before the figure sheathed his weapons and held his hands out, before in a flash of smoke, two curved swords appeared in his hands. "Round two". He mutters before racing forward.

* * *

Ash blocked a slash before retaliating, nearly cutting EK.

"Who are you? How do you know those techniques"? Ash asks.

"My Father taught me". Came EK's response.

"Who is your Father"? Ash asks again.

"That's enough questions for one day sir". EK says curtly.

"Fine then, let our swords to the talking"! Ash shouts before charging.

He parried a slash before swinging his sword, cutting EK's scarf off, before gasping.

On her cheeks were two Z marks, just like him.

EK's face shifted into surprise before growling.

"How-"

 **WHAM!**

Ash was knocked back when EK erupted in a golden light, he looked and gaped, she stood before him, with golden hair and emerald eyes.

Ash shifted into Super Saiyan as well, this just got a whole lot tougher.

* * *

Ryan was on the defensive, barely keeping on his toes as his opponent used his swords expertly, both of them using their swords to their limit. Ryan ducked under a swipe and fired from his pistol on the blade, which the figure dodged, opening him to a slash to the chest.

"Your quick, and you've obviously fought someone like me, but your holding back". Ryan noticed.

The figure chuckles. "I have my reasons, I don't want to fight you Ryan". The figure responds.

Ryan's eyes widened. "How do you know my name"?! He demands.

"That's one of those reasons". The figure rebuts.

Ryan growled before sighing. "Fine, who are you"? He asks.

The figure stared, before pulling his hood, down, getting a dropped jaw from Ryan.

"My name, is Garnet".

* * *

Ash dodged a punch from EK, before kicking her back, she fell off the arena, only to fly above it, surprising everyone.

"And it seems EK has another trick up her sleeve! This is an astonishing battle"! Oobleck announces.

Ash growled and flew up as well, meeting her in mid air.

"And Ash Ketchum also has a few tricks, this is getting interesting"! Port cheers.

The two completely abandoned swordplay, focusing on hand to hand combat, the two clashed in the air, their punched causing shockwaves.

Ash slammed his hands into her back, causing her to fly downward, spiraling downward.

EK caught herself, a shockwave letting loose as the recoil erupts.

"Who are you?!" Ash demands angrily.

EK growls before roaring once more, another shockwave erupting.

"Super Saiyan 2". Ash mutters. Ash powers into Super Saiyan 2, bio-electricity crackling across their bodies.

"Whoa! And it seems Ash and EK are going to the next level"! Port announces, the crowd going wild.

"Yes, but can the arena take it"? Oobleck asks, noticing the crack along the structure.

Ash heard Oobleck's concern. "Alright, let's end this"! Ash shouts before roaring, ascending to Super Saiyan 3.

EK quivered at the form.

The entire arena gasped at the immense power Ash is giving off.

Ash cupped his hands before putting them to his side, not surprised when EK did the same.

 **KA!**

"And it seems both are going to end this"! Port shouts.

 **ME!**

"It seems they are preparing for a powerful technique, hold onto your hats ladies and gentleman"! Oobleck warns.

 **HA!**

Ruby gulped, hoping this fight doesn't backfire like Yang's.

 **ME!**

Ryan and Garnet watched as the fight was about to be decided.

 **HA!**

The two unleashed two giant blue beams of Aura, both which clashed in the middle, destroying the middle of the arena, causing the rest to quiver at it.

Ash gritted his teeth as he pumped more power into the attack, EK keeping on even grounds. Ash added a bit more strength, and noticed how EK stopped pushing.

"Her limit". Ash muttered before unleashing a huge burst, pushing the beam back more and more, until it was right near EK's hands.

"This is over"! Ash roars before cutting off the attack, surprising EK, and charging right through the beam, before punching her in the stomach, a shockwave erupting as she went from the air to the ground in seconds.

EK gasped as she powered down, with Ash landing beside her and gasping.

She had brown chocolate eyes just like him, and had sprawled out black hair with red tips, just like Ruby.

"Who-who are you"? Ash asks in shock.

EK looked at him before saying in a soft voice.

"My name is Ember Ketchum, your Daughter".

 _To be continued._


	11. Ember and Garnet

**Alright here is 'another' filler chapter to explain some things, this is basically NULL AND VOID in terms of main plot, just introductory is all. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

"So let me get this straight". Ash began, holding his head as Ember, who now had her black and red hair in a ponytail, sat across from him, along with someone who very nearly got hit by him. "Your my Future Daughter, and he". Ash says, pointing to the male wearing SUMMER'S Cloak. "Is my Future Son"? Ash asks.

"Correct". Ember responds.

"And I suppose you have proof? The cloak is enough to tip me off". Ash asks again.

Ember sighed and held her sword out, Ash was about to ask when it glowed and like a mirage, the image vanished, showing...Celestial's Will. Ash gasped at the weapon and looked over his shoulder, indeed finding his blade in its sheath, despite seeing it in another's hands. Ash gulped and took the sword, which shivered, as if it hasn't been in its Master's hand in a long time

"Okay...you have my attention". Ash says while handing the sword back.

"I'm sure you know of...him"? Ember asks warily, noticing the temperature going down.

"Yes". Ash responded icily.

Ember sighed as she prepared herself. "When I was 12 and Garnet here 11, you were attacked and killed by...him, right before our eyes, in your last dying breath, you sent us to different worlds, I was sent to Pandaria where I was trained by Taran Zhu, and Garnet was sent to Remnant, where he trained in secrecy with Uncle Qrow". Ember explains.

Ash felt his blood run cold, he pretty much failed his family, but...why where they here?

"Why are you here"? Ash asks.

"To save you". Ember responded.

Garnet took this moment to cut in. "We've already made changes, in our time you never let go of your Assassin life, here you dropped it, who do you think tipped Ozpin off"? Garnet asks.

Ash felt his face go white at their realization. "Wait...so YOUR the reason the Brotherhood is destroyed"?! Ash demands angrily.

They both flinch. "No! The Brotherhood would have been destroyed either way, but you ended up killing Yiela". Ember calms.

Ash sighed and nodded at their answer. "Sorry". Ash apologizes.

"It's fine Father". Garnet assures, Ash felt a tinge of warmth at the word.

"Father, it sounds so foreign". Ash mutters.

"You don't like it"? Ember asks.

"No I do, its just strange, I've already come to grasp with this, but its still amazing...has anyone else came with you"? Ash asks.

They both nod. "I can't tell some names for preservation sake, but we are here with Calida Xiao Long, the Daughter of George Armstrong and Yang Xiao Long, who is scot free I might add". Garnet explains.

"Along with two more that are related to Ryan and Yaron". Garnet finished.

Ash nodded at their words. "Well, one last thing." Ash began with a smirk. "We need to tell your...Mother about this". Ash finished awkwardly.

The two gulp and nod, before getting up. Ash finally got a full look at his children.

Garnet had black spiky hair, not as spiky as Ash's but enough to make a connection, silver eyes, and Ash's birthmarks on his cheeks. He appeared to be 5'11 and had Ruby's complexion. He has a black short sleeved shirt under a white, red, and black jacket with a white rose symbol on the back, with a black and red bandanna around his neck to hide his birthmarks, and on his back, clipped to his shirt was Summer Rose's cloak, the white and red cloak having shown signs of care. He has black gloves which seemed to have clawed tips. On his waist is a black and red belt with two straps on it, one on the side, and one in the back. He has black combat pants with red seams which traced down his pants. On his feet were black boots with white accents and laces. On his waist was a white curved sword and a rifle, obviously he learned from Qrow very well.

Ember had Ruby's black and red hair which was tied into a ponytail, and had chocolate brown eyes, alongside Ash's birthmarks on her cheeks. She looked 5'8 with Ash's complexion. She has a black short sleeved vest which was over a white medium sleeved shirt, with armor along the front and back of the vest. With black fingerless gloves on her hands. She has black combat pants, which had a white belt holding it, on the leg of her pants was a white broken Pokeball symbol. On her feet were black and red combat boots. On her neck was a red muffler, which seemed to blow ominously and hid the bottom part of her face. On her back was the disguised Celestial's Will, which looked like a black and red disfigured katana.

Ash noticed her outfit looked like a fighting version of Ruby's Slayer outfit. He dismissed it and got up. "Well then let's go, we can talk more on the way". Ash says with a smile, his children nodding and following him.

* * *

 **There we go, a quick clear up since people kept thinking GARNET was Ryan's son, so I cleared this up. As for how they got to the past, its going to be explained in more detail later, now you can finally clear this up. And Yes, Calida was the girl who attacked George. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**

 **P.S. If you have ANY other questions, ask me in the reviews or PM's, I'll try to answer them so this won't happen again.**


	12. Changes

**Alright! I'm back! Since I have very little main to go off of, I'm going to input a plot point. Ember and her team are from the future, therefore they can change things. Let's show you a first example. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Mercury chuckled as he worked on his synthetic leg. "That blonde sure screwed up, now everyone thinks she broke a leg, hard to break a leg that's halfway made of metal". Mercury chuckles.

He was about to continue when a small 'click' let loose, like a camera finishing recording. He turned and saw Djura leaning against the wall, his scroll having just sent the recording.

Mercury didn't bother asking how he got there or how much he heard, he used his working foot and fired a shot at him, only for him to dodge it.

"Your sure mouthy aren't you"? Djura asks.

Mercury growls and shot again.

Djura merely dodged the attack and grabbed Mercury's foot suddenly. "Be aware, I will let you get away, but the public WILL know what you've done, some new players have entered the game, and they're playing to win". He warns, before vanishing.

"Crap...Cinder isn't going to like this". Mercury mutters in fear.

* * *

Ash walked with Ember and Garnet through Beacon, he was nervous of running into Ozpin, or worse, Qrow.

Ember was in deep thought before a voice rang in her head. ' _Please...help me'._ She held her head at the voice.

"Sis? Something wrong"? Garnet asks in concern.

"I...someones calling me...asking for help". Ember responded, holding her head.

"You got a place"? Ash asks.

"Down...just down". Ember mutters.

Ash blinks before nodding, remembering feeling Ozpin's aura under the school.

The three abandoned their search for Ruby and went to the source of Ember's discomfort.

"Are you alright"? Ash asks in concern, his Fatherly side coming out.

"Yes, Father I'm fine". Ember responds.

Ash nodded as the three went into the elevator to Ozpin's office.

Garnet, knowing something that Ash didn't, pressed a blank spot on the elevator buttons, which caused a hidden button to flip open, which Garnet pressed. The elevator jerked down.

Ash couldn't help but feel apprehensive over what is down there.

The door opened, revealing a vast corridor. With a strange machine at the end. The three calmly walked down the corridor, slightly tense. Then they saw it, or rather...her.

The girl had tan skin and brown hair and was garbed in nothing but white cloth across her chest and bottom, Ash and Garnet looked away a bit out of respect.

The most attention pulling trait was the horrific scars over her face.

Ember walked to the dormant girl who was inside the machine, seemingly comatose. She reached her hand out, as if to touch her, only for her eyes to widen when...something touched her, causing her to experience a vision. She held her hand over her eyes, screaming as the visions swam through her head.

"Ember"! Ash and Garnet shout, rushing to her side.

It all went by so quick, but it was simple to understand, why she is here, who did this to her, it all made sense. She saw the woman being attacked, being defeated, watch as...Cinder formed some strange bug and absorbed her power. It all went together, and it made her furious.

"Cinder". Ember hisses, the two turning to her.

"Cinder? You sure"? Garnet asks.

"Who's Cinder"? Ash asks, feeling left out.

"Right, I forgot. Cinder is the one behind it all, the hacking at the CCTS, the reason this girl is on the brink of death, the reason Aunt Yang was framed, she's behind it all". Ember explains.

Ash felt disappointed in himself, how could he not realize it sooner?

"It wasn't your place to intervene, but no more, we're changing this for the better". Ember says with a faint smile.

Ash nodded. "So, what about her"? Ash asks.

"There's nothing we can do, Aunt Pyrrha is supposed to inherit her power if history serves correct". Ember mutters.

Ash turned to her in shock. "Pyrrha"?!

"That's correct". Ozpin's voice came from behind the three.

They all turned and saw Ozpin, Qrow (who was glaring at Garnet), Ironwood, and Glynda.

"Ozpin"! The three shout.

"Yes, now Ash if you could explain this...situation, maybe you can get out of this with little trouble". Ozpin asks.

"Time Travel". Came the three's response.

Ozpin blinked. "I'm sorry"? He asks.

"Time Travel, I am Ember Ketchum, Ash and Ruby's Daughter from the future". Ember introduces, showing Celestial's Will from its disguised self.

Qrow had an expression of disbelief, and seemed to be frozen. "And what about you"? He asks Garnet.

"I am Garnet Rose, Ash and Ruby's Son from the Future". Came Garnet's reply.

Qrow glanced at Ash, then Garnet, then to the white cloak he wore. "I...take it that cloak isn't yours"? Qrow asks.

"No...its our grandmother's". Garnet explained.

Qrow felt a small surge of hope. "Does that mean"? He asks hopefully.

"Yes...she's still alive". Ember assured.

Qrow's face went to intense joy in seconds and picked up his supposed relatives and swung them around. "Thank you, thank you, thank you"! He thanks, swinging them around happily.

Both of the Ketchum Siblings went blue faced as they were crushed in their Uncle's grip.

Qrow let the two down, who gasped for air.

"That doesn't explain why your here! Why are you here"? Ironwood asks.

Ember and Garnet gave the General a glare.

"Ember felt someone calling for her, and she came down her, where she received a vision from..." Ash turns to Ember for confirmation.

"Amber". Came Ember's response.

"Amber, she saw her assault and who exactly was responsible". Ash finishes.

Ozpin's face went to a rather disturbed expression. "Ember, was it? You do know how exactly the inheritance works right"? Ozpin asks.

"Y-Yes". Ember answered sheepishly.

"And you do know your putting yourself at risk"? Ozpin asks again.

"I am not...your going to forcibly put the powers into Aunt Pyrrha aren't you"? Ember asks, causing the four to pause.

Ash's eyes went wide. "What"?!

"It's...a long story Father, I'll explain later". Garnet assures.

Ash sighed before nodding.

Ironwood watched the scene, and was about to speak when his scroll went off. He opened it and saw what was on it, surprising him.

They all turned to the General.

Ironwood hummed. "It seems my soldiers have gotten some news, a video came in detailing Mercury Black revealing synthetic legs, and even stating the attack is intentional. I'll sort this out when we get back".

Garnet smiled. "Good job man". He mutters to himself.

Ozpin sighed. "Ember...Garnet...I wish to speak with you two along with your Father, we have much to discuss". He says while motioning to the elevator.

The three turned to each other before nodding and walking into the elevator, going back up and to Ozpin's office.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **Sorry guys, I know you guys are wanting to see them interact with Ruby. But I'm getting serious now. Djura (Not his real name), has revealed the truth behind the attack, how will I adapt if this goes wrong? I have ways. Will Ember have more connection to Amber? We'll have to see. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**

* * *

 _Bonus scene. (I decided to try these). Breaking the news.  
_

Ember and Garnet stood awkwardly as they were in front of Delia Ketchum, who was watching them.

Ash sat on the side with Ruby, nervous about this.

Garnet cleared his throat. "Hello...Grandma Delia".

That seemed to get to her, she quickly squealed and embraced the two. "I FINALLY HAVE GRANDCHILDREN"! She shouts in joy.

Ash sweatdropped.

"Wait...your not..."? Delia began, staring at Ruby.

Ruby blushed. "No! Not at all, they're from the future"! She protests in embarrassment.

Delia sighed. "Good". She quickly grabbed her Grandchildren and sat them down, asking how she was in the future, and what she did, not wanting them to spare the details.

 _End._


	13. The Truth

**Alright here is chapter 12, and like I said last chapter. It's serious time. Let's begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ash leaned against the wall, alongside Ember as they waited for Ironwood to talk to Yang, the soldiers by the door seemed overkill if you asked Ash. Ironwood stepped out and glanced at Ash, who nodded, and got up. Ember still remaining.

"I want to believe you". Blake mutters.

"Blake"? Yang asks, tears in her eyes.

"I don't believe you, Blake". Ash cut in.

The four jumped, and Ruby yelping by his sudden intrusion. They all turned and saw Ash leaning against the wall.

"Ash"! Ruby cries, surprised at his interruption.

Ash ignored her, and turned his sights onto Blake, who looked immediately cowed. "I don't believe you, why exactly is it hard for YOU her teammate, to trust her"? Ash asks.

"You know why". Blake rebuts, glaring at Ash.

Ash frowned, remembering Blake's story about Adam. "Understandable, but Yang isn't him". Ash answers.

"I know, and I want her to look me in the eye, and tell me he attacked you". Blake said, turning to Yang.

Yang straightened up and looked Blake in the eye. "He attacked me, and I attacked back". Yang says firmly.

Blake smiled at her. "Good". She mutters before turning to Ash. "Is there anything you need"? She asks.

"Yes...It's time you guys are aware of the truth". Ash began, his voice serious.

"First off, Yang, your right and yet your wrong". Ash says while pacing.

"What"? Yang asks.

"You SAW him attack, yes, but what you saw was most likely an illusion, someone in the crowd used an illusion Semblance on you, and I know who". Ash says calmly.

"Who"? Weiss asks, wanting vengeance.

"Emerald". Ash answered.

They all froze.

"Wait, but Emerald's our frie-" Ruby began, only for Ash to turn his gaze to her.

"And what do you know about her? Do you know her past? Her Semblance? Anything outside the fact she came up and said hi"? Ash asks.

Ruby bit her lip.

"I know all of these angles, your being played, and I'm going to end this play short". Ash declares, involuntarily shivering as he began quoting his enemy.

"Ash, where is this coming from"? Weiss asks, slightly afraid.

Ash sighed and looked up. "Someone has shown up...and they're trying to change things for the better". Ash mutters.

"What"? Ruby asks.

"What He's saying, is that we're here to help". Ember cut in.

They all turned and saw Ember with her red muffler up, hiding the bottom part of her face.

"Who...are you"? Yang asks, seeing the black and red hair his sister and Summer have been known for.

"I'll get to that, right now you need to listen". Ember began. "You didn't break Mercury's leg, his leg is synthetic, and the illusion was MEANT for you, they wanted you out of the tournament". Ember explained.

"But why"? Yang asks.

"Your little butting in with the Breach certainly got their attention". Ember answers.

They all froze, how did she know that?

"My Brother is currently speaking to JNPR on another matter, there's a whole other side of this your not aware of, and we would like it to stay that way". Ember began.

Yang stood up. "What matters? And I'm not listening to another word unless you tell us who you are"! Yang demands.

Ember sighed and took her muffler down to her neck, showing her birthmarks, causing them to stare. "My name is Ember Ketchum...a Time Traveler". Ember introduced, waiting for them to connect the dots.

Yang froze when she realized and turned to Ash slowly. Who just shrugged, saying he's just as confused.

"I don't get it". Ruby mutters.

"I'm your Daughter from the Future". Ember answers.

Ruby froze completely at the answer, while Weiss and Blake stared in shock.

"Why I'm here is a question for another time, one that you'll have a lot of time to ask, but right now we have more pressing matters". Ember reminds.

"Father here has a plan, and we need your cooperation to make sure it goes right". Ember began.

"Father"!? They all shout, Ruby's being more of a squeak than anything.

"Yes, but listen up". Ember said, before stepping back, allowing Ash to speak.

"Alright, Garnet should just about be done with JNPR, but let me give you the basics, Cinder, the woman who hacked the CCTS is here, and she's out for something dangerous, something I will not let her have, leave the fighting to me, but you guys need to lay low for a while". Ash explains.

They all nod.

"Ember, I need you to wait for Qrow, give him the lowdown too". Ash asks.

"Of course". Ember responded, before leaning against the wall as Ash walked out, continuing his mission.

* * *

Ash walked in, and saw them all staring in shock/fear at Garnet. "I assume you told them"? Ash asks.

"Everything you told me to tell them". Garnet responded.

"Good, I'll pick up from here". Ash says, while Garnet nods and steps out.

"Ash...what are you planning"? Pyrrha asks, very worried.

"Jaune, Nora, Ren, I need you to step outside for me". Ash asks.

"No, what you can say to her, you can say to us". Jaune objects.

"It wasn't a request Jaune, it was a demand". Ash says, electricity crackling over his fingertips.

"Let's go Jaune". Ren says, pulling Jaune out.

Ash turned to Pyrrha, his expression calm. "I know about your choice, to become the Fall Maiden". He reveals.

Pyrrha tried to stay calm, but her eyes looking anywhere but him denied her that privilage.

"You don't have to worry...I won't let it happen". Ash mutters with a smile.

"What"? Pyrrha asks.

"The woman that attacked Amber...I'm going to put an end to her, and I'm going to have to do this the hard way". Ash began.

"How"? Pyrrha asks.

Ash sighed. "I can't tell you, just know that you won't have to make that choice, you can continue learning with your team...and Jaune". Ash mutters with a smirk.

Pyrrha blushed at the blonde's name.

"But don't worry, Ozpin asked me to become the protector Remnant needed, and I won't fail him". Ash says with a smile, before walking out.

* * *

Ember sighed as she was bombarded with questions, who she was, how old was she, why she was here (The last question caused the mood to go down considerably), and much more. Right now they were on the concept of her weapon. Ember shrugged her shoulder, causing the sheath to automatically move from her back to her side, showing it to be a katana like sheath. Ruby looked on in awe.

"I learned this fighting style from someone Father met in his travels, Sam I believe he was called". Ember explains.

Ember pressed a trigger on the sheath, causing the sword to fly out, instead of letting it soar, she grabbed it mid air and swung it, causing a loud wind to whip at their hair. Blake stared in awe/worry at Ember, knowing a very familiar style circled around that.

Ember was about to continue when Qrow walked in, and looked at Ember before nodding. "Alright girls, I need to have a talk with Yang in private". Qrow says with a grin.

They all nod and walk out, Ruby talking to Ember animatedly, and freezing when she saw Garnet, who sighed. "Here we go again". He mutters, as the door closed.

Qrow chuckled and turned to Yang, ready to talk this over with her.

 _Now, what you've all been waiting for._

Weiss sighed as she split from the group and sat on a bench, exhausted from everything that's happened.

"Hey Weiss". Ryan's voice cut into her thoughts.

She looked and saw Ryan standing in front of her, a smile on his face.

"Hey Ryan...have you heard about...you know"? She asks awkwardly.

"The kids? Yeah, enough to mess the mind up". Ryan responded, sitting beside Weiss.

Weiss sighed, before looking up. "I wonder why all of this is happening, why to us? What did we do"? She asks.

"Let's see, got involved in a criminal organization's plan, almost successfully stopped a train ramming into downtown Vale, must I go on"? Ryan asks with a chuckle.

Weiss huffed and hit Ryan in the shoulder, who laughed. She looked down in though before blushing and turned to Ryan, who was staring off into space. "Hey Ryan". Weiss began, getting Ryan's attention.

"Yes"? Ryan asks, adding a small tinge of his British accent.

Weiss tried her best to keep her face neutral, which was hard given her blush. "Have you...ever kissed anyone"? She asks.

Ryan blinked at the question. "Other than my mother I don't think so. Wh-" Ryan froze when Weiss kissed him on the lips suddenly, face deep red. She stopped and looked down, before leaning close to him and laid her head on his shoulder, he just smiled, a blush on his face, before holding her close.

Sitting nearby, was the same girl who attacked Ryan, sapphire blue eyes watching the two with a smile.

* * *

George hesitated to open the door, before jumping back slightly when Qrow walked out, and smiled at him. "She's all yours". He says before walking off.

George sighed and walked in, seeing Yang in deep thought. "Hey...Yang"? George asks.

Yang turned to George, seeing him standing there. "Oh...hey George". Yang greets.

George walked in and sat on Blake's bed, staring at her. "How are you doing"? He asks, a bit nervous.

"Fine, all of this info being pressed into me be Ash is startling." Yang mutters.

George laughed a bit, he remembered staring at Ash for multiple minutes after hearing his explanation.

George looked a bit nervous, remembering what Garnet had told him not long after.

"Er Yang...I think there's something you need to know". George began.

Yang laughed slightly. "We have one here don't we"? She asks.

George froze. "Yeah...how did you know"? He asks.

"It's not that hard to guess after Ember's sudden intrusion, its hard to believe, but they have the proof to back it up". Yang answered.

"She's right". A third voice cut in.

The two turned and saw the girl with the duster, her hat down.

The two stared, in awe.

"I suppose I should introduce myself, my name is Calida...Calida Xiao Long". Calida introduces with a smile.

* * *

Ash sighed and carefully walked through the courtyard at Beacon, it was almost time for the tournament fight, but he needed one last thing to be done.

Ash froze when he felt the presence. "I knew you would show up". Ash mutters, turning to the black cloaked figure.

"This plan of yours is a bit crazy Ketchum, you sure you want to go through with it"? The figure asks.

Ash nods. "It's the only chance we have". He responds.

The figure sighed before nodding. "I'll see what I can do". He answered before fading away.

Ash sighed once more and ran off to the tournament, hopefully things would go smoother.

* * *

Ruby was scared, she saw Emerald in the crowd, that means Ash was right! She ran through the door meant to go to the ships. She needed to get to Ash now! She paused when she saw Mercury, on his feet, walking perfectly fine to block her path. "Mercury...that means..." Her eyes widened in fear.

"The match up is Pyrrha Nikos, vs Penny Polendina"! Port announces.

Ruby suddenly looked paler than usual.

"Oh, Magnetism vs metal, bad fight". Mercury said with a chuckle.

Ruby reached for Crescent Rose only to realize it wasn't there, she looked in Mercury in fear.

Mercury got into a stance, only to jump back when someone slashed at him. He looked and saw Ember with her Muffler up, eyes glaring at Mercury. "I won't let you hurt her". She says dangerously, sword out.

Mercury growled and got into a stance, ready to fight her.

"Come on". Mercury goads with a smirk.

"OK". Ember began, holding her sword forward.

"Let's Dance". She says, her eyes shimmering a faint pink.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **There we go, and yes, I KNOW this is all over the place, but I had no choice. Also I worry for Ruby, luckily in this world, she has Ember to help her out. And Ryan/Weiss is OFFICIAL! What do you think? R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**

* * *

 _Bonus One Shot: Friends.  
_

"So Ember, do you have any friends in your time"? Ruby asks, sitting on Weiss' bed along with her teammate.

Ember nodded. "There is one that I consider so close I consider her a sister". Ember responds. "Her name is Paige". Ember answers.

"Paige...nice name". Blake mutters.

Ember hid a subtle smirk. "Yeah, she's been there when I struggled with my Father's death, and I'm glad she was". Ember mutters before laying down on her sleeping bag and went to sleep.

 _End._


	14. Interception!

**Wow...things are going south now...well in the canon RWBY anyway, let's see what I can do. Also, Celestial's Will and Shattered Will (Ember's weapon) have been amazingly drawn! Go to Deviantart and look for the artist Random223, you'll see them as Weaponry 472 Copy, go have a look. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ember blocked a kick from Mercury and threw him off of her sword, before turning one eyes to Ruby.

"M-Ruby! Get to the Ash now"! Ember orders, stumbling over Ruby's name slightly.

Ruby nods and races past Mercury, and to Ash.

Ember twirls her sword and takes her stance. "Bring it". She snaps.

Mercury raced forward and shot at her, which she deflected and leapt back as he kicked, only for her to slash his pants, revealing his cybernetics.

Ember smirked. "Gotcha, you little faker". Ember says as Mercury leaps back.

Mercury growls and raced forward, even as Ember sheathed her sword. He leapt up, attempting to finish it.

Ember frowned under her muffler and pressed the trigger, shooting the sword out and into her hand, allowing her to dismember his cybernetic leg completely, causing him to gasp in surprise. "Your finished". She declared angrily.

Mercury collapsed on the ground. "My Leg...My leg"! He shouts.

"Hey! You actually mean it this time". Ember taunts while sheathing her blade.

* * *

Ruby raced out and saw Ash arriving. "Ash! You were right! Mercury is walking fine and he attacked me"! Ruby explains.

Ash gasped and was about to run when his pokegear rang, he looked and saw a message from Garnet.

 _Father, you need to head to these coordinates pronto!_ Said the message, followed by some coordinates.

Ash frowned. "I need to go, I'm sure the others have a plan". Ash assures. "Go and warn the rest of my team, they'll think of something". Ash informs.

Ruby nods and runs off with her speed once more, as Ash turns around and ignores the ship, instead taking flight on his own and racing off.

* * *

Djura walked through the arena, ignoring the irritated complaints from multiple bystanders. He sat in a seat near Emerald, and waited.

Ryan and George were both cheering on the two, Yaron watching it intensely, hoping nothing goes wrong.

Pyrrha had gotten removed of her weapons and was about to be finished by Penny.

Emerald's eyes narrowed, just as Djura's left hand glowed a slight orange, causing her to flinch, she held her eyes and attempted to use her Semblance, only to find out she couldn't, her eyes widened when a symbol flashed in her mind whenever she tried to use it. That means...

Pyrrha leapt over the blades and grabbed her weapons, before shield bashing Penny and slashing her, before kicking her off stage, and out of the match.

"And Pyrrha Nikos wins by ring out! What a fantastic match"! Port cheers.

* * *

Ash's foot stomped on the roof, behind Cinder herself, who turned and looked at him in surprise. "Hello...Ash Ketchum". Cinder greets.

"Jokes over, Cinder Fall". Ash snaps, surprising Cinder.

"How...do you know my name"? Cinder couldn't help but ask.

Ash didn't bother to answer. "Your plan is over, you may have had the advantage, you MAY have won, but its all over, we're going to end this, at the stadium TOMORROW"! Ash challenges.

Cinder smirked, her lips curling into a downright sinister smirk. "Oh? You want to challenge me? If so then you know what power I posses"? She asks.

"Half of the Fall Maiden's power, but it doesn't matter". Ash dismisses, surprising Cinder.

"It doesn't matter? I have a power over one of the Forces of Nature". Cinder attempts to threaten.

"And I have the power of four gods and a demigod, who's got more on their plate"? Ash goads. "But I'll make you a deal, if you can beat me, I'll back off and let your plan go to fruition, but if I win, your done for". Ash bargains.

Cinder stops still, and growled slightly. "So...you think you can defeat me? That you can end my plans? Fine then...we'll settle this tomorrow". Cinder says before pulling out her scroll and turned to him switching the combatants to Ash vs Cinder, tomorrow.

"Manipulating the challengers too, of course". Ash mutters.

Cinder presses the final button, solidifying their fight. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ash". Cinder says before walking off.

Ash frowned and turned around, before sighing. "I got one chance...I hope your ready to go through with this...Xhas". Ash mutters before walking off.

* * *

A black cloaked figure walked down the underground halls of Beacon, to the comatose Amber. They pulled their hood down, revealing the Nobody Xhas, he ran his hand across the glass separating him and the unconscious Maiden. "I hope you know what your doing Ash." He began with a frown, pulling his hood up once more as he walked out.

"I don't want to have to kill for a failed plan".

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **And there we go, yes I know this was shorter than usual, but I couldn't really do much. I have some unfortunate news...Renegade GRAY is almost done, I have a few more chapters left, along with the finale with Summer. This feels...sad, knowing I hyped this up so much, only for it to most likely be left behind...meh whatever. 50/50, I may very well consider just going on my own and not waiting for the next week, what do you think...I may just put a poll up. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **

* * *

_Bonus One shot-How Ash got Xhas to help._

"Come on"!

"No."

"But its for a good cause."

"I said, no."

Ash sighed as he stared at his stubborn Nobody, time to pull his triumph card.

"I could always tell Esd-"

"Fine, I'll help". Xhas snaps, turning to his Somebody.

Ash grinned, knowing he had his Nobody in checkmate.

"Alright! I'll see you later to discuss it, don't wait up". Ash says before walking off.

Xhas sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Note to self, never get revenge on Ash, he'll return it with a vengeance."

 _The End._

* * *

 **Points for those who get the reference. :P  
**


	15. Intermission

**Alright, it is decided. I'M GOING OOOOOOFFF THE PLAN! I'm going to finish this story up, but before I go to the awaited Ash vs Cinder fight, I'm going to do ONE more filler chapter, to put everything together. I hope you guys don't mind. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

 **P.S. I apologize for taking this down, there was something I had to change, it wasn't ready yet.**

* * *

 _Pyrrha looked panicked and unleashed a shockwave of Magnetism, reeling Penny's blades back so fast it ripped her apart, bisecting her completely. Why did she do that?  
_

 _Ruby...she was crying, why was she crying?_

 _Mercury...he's on his feet...WHY?!_

 _Grimm everywhere._

 _Cinder...speaking._

 _Roman being freed, by that girl._

 _Adam showing at the tournament, Grimm with them._

 _Kill._

 _Kill._

 _KILL!_

Ash's eyes snapped open and sat up, sweating greatly. He held his head in his hands as he calmed down, the images still fresh in his mind.

"What...was that"? Ash mutters.

"What could have been". Came Garnet's response.

Ash turned and saw his future Son on his sleeping bag, sharpening his scythe, looking at Ash in sympathy.

"You mean...if you didn't come in when you did"? Ash asks.

"Yeah, you changed it, so its wanting you to see what you changed". Garnet explains.

Ash exhaled greatly, still shaken.

"Don't worry, it will probably continue for a night or two, after that it'll be over with". Garnet assures.

"Penny...did she really"? Ash began.

"Get brutally bisected by Pyrrha? Yes." Garnet answered simply.

Ash shivered, Pyrrha would have become a wreck if she went through with that.

"By the way...can I ask you something"? Ash asks.

"Sure...what is it Father"? Garnet asks, laying his sharpening stone down.

"Who all came back with you? Could I get names, no one is here". Ash says, pointing to the empty beds.

Garnet sighed. "I suppose, one of them should be showing soon". Garnet mutters before straightening up. "There's me, Ember, Calida, then Crystal Schnee, daughter of Ryan and Weiss, and Duran...I can't exactly give his mother, but Yaron is his father". Garnet names. "Duran was the one who caught Mercury and cut Emerald's Semblance off". He adds as an afterthought.

Ash nodded before getting up, feeling his legs wobble briefly, obviously shaken from the dream.

"Where's Ember"? Ash asks, Ember and Calida having slept in RWBY's room due to the whole 'Guys in the guys room' deal.

"Off somewhere with Mother, Calida is talking with Aunt Yang about something". Garnet answers.

Ash nods and gets his jacket, using a bit of his ice to wash some mist over his face to wake him up.

One day...one day is all he has until his fight with Cinder, she gave them both one free day to prepare, and be ready for the fight. Most likely wanting to rig the arena or something in her favor. Garnet however, has proven he's Ruby's son, and hacked the mainframe that Cinder used, able to keep her from interfering with fights, and setting it up so Ash and Cinder was the first fight tomorrow.

Ash stepped out and headed out to the cafeteria, Garnet following him. "I wonder when Crystal will show up". Garnet mutters.

"Are you close with her"? Ash asks, curious about his sons affinity with the future Schnee.

"I see her like a little sister, me and Ember would play with her a lot due to Mom and Aunt Weiss' relationship as teammates". Garnet explains.

Ash nods with a hum and walks to the cafeteria, seeing CFVY before smiling, glad to have someone outside of his son to talk to, don't get him wrong, he could talk with his son all day, but it felt...awkward, he likes to go into it one piece at a time, it feels like a dream, and he doesn't want it to end.

* * *

Weiss walked through Beacon's courtyard, a smile on her face. Ryan had agreed to walk through Vale with her, after the whole scenario at the Tournament, his presence was a warm comfort to her, a welcoming one too.

"Hello, Miss Schnee". A young voice greets.

Weiss turns and saw a young girl, too young to be admitted into Beacon, she smiled at her under her hood.

"Um...do I know you"? Weiss asks.

"You will in time". The girl responds, before pulling her hood down, startling Weiss.

She had white hair which was tied into two pigtails which laid on her shoulders, with Ryan's sapphire blue eyes and two small teardrop earrings. She is 5'6 with a lithe build and fair complexion. With a white and blue long sleeved hoodie over a light blue shirt, she had a white and blue combat skirt with black stockings. On her feet were white ornate combat boots with heels. On her jacket's back was a symbol, showing the Schnee Dust Company symbol crossed with a gear.

"My name is Crystal Schnee...its nice to meet you Mother". Crystal greets, a warm smile on her face.

Weiss froze, her face in a expression of disbelief.

Crystal sighed and sat her Mother down, which snapped her out of it.

"But-But how, me and Ryan got together yesterday"! Weiss snaps, looking panicked.

"I'm from the future, with Garnet and Ember". Crystal assures.

Weiss calmed down slightly.

"And honestly, I'm the reason they're here in the first place". Crystal adds.

"What do you mean"? Weiss asks, now intrigued.

Crystal grabbed a pot and smashed it, startling Weiss, before she could chide her, Crystal held a finger to it, a purple glyph appearing under it, which had a clock under it, which ticked ominously as it reversed the damage of the pot, and even returned it to its previous place.

"My Semblance, is Time Manipulation, a fusion between your glyph and father's Semblance". Crystal answers.

Weiss nodded, understanding her. "So...could I ask you a couple of questions"? Weiss began, looking apprehensive.

Crystal smiled. "Sure"! She agrees.

Weiss sighed and turned to her future daughter. Ready to ask what was on her mind.

* * *

Yang sat in her dorm, talking with Calida with a grin.

She was ecstatic! Calida took so much after her! Her figure was a perfect mirror of hers, her blonde hair just as bright, and her eyes, if it wasn't for it being George's shade of red, she would think Calida chose her for the genetic lottery. She asked questions that Calida was all too willing to answer.

How was she in the future?

Was she an expert Huntress.

And the question she hesitated in, was she a good Mother?

Calida smiled at her and hugged her, assuring her that she was the best mother she could ask for. Filling Yang with joy. So Yang began to ask all about Calida, how good was she? What did she like and how long would she be here?

Calida's smile went a bit low on the last question, and looked down in sadness.

"What? What's wrong"? Yang asks, concerned.

"We...we won't be going back". Calida mutters.

"Why? Don't you want to see future me again"? Yang asks.

Calida's hair covered her eyes. "More than anything, but let me tell you something...what happens when you directly time travel and alter a timeline"? Calida asks.

Yang blinked. "Er...". She hesitated.

"Think of it like a river, it flows constantly, but what happens when you build a dam and block it"? She asks.

"It stops...and-" Yang paled. "Goes somewhere else". She realized.

"We won't be going back...because there won't be a future to return to". Calida mutters, tears slowly beginning to fall.

"You can stay here! We won't leave you"! Yang tries to assure.

"But We'll be leaving you"! Calida shouts.

Yang froze. "What"? She asks.

"We'll fade away...we won't exist anymore, the future fades...and so do we". Calida mutters, tears starting to fall without hesitation.

Yang's eyes widened, tears brimming in her eyes, she hugged her future daughter, letting her cry.

* * *

Ember sparred with Ruby in the arena, keeping up with her Mother's speed with her own, zipping around the arena and managing to keep up with, but not outrun, her Mother.

Ember blocked Ruby's scythe slash and kicked it away, before swinging her sword under another slash and pointing it at Ruby's neck, getting victory.

"I win". Ember mutters with a grin.

Ruby pouted and put Crescent Rose away, looking slightly defeated. "Good job, I'm surprised how fast you are"! She awes, noticing her daughter's speed.

"I got it from you, its natural from both sides, Father's Saiyan side really gets my endurance up". Ember says, stretching slightly.

"I am proud of you Ember". Ruby says, pulling Ember's attention.

"I'm happy you say that mother, but why"? Ember asks.

"For leading a team of your own, unofficially or not, you lead the others to the past and took this on yourself, I couldn't be more proud"! Ruby says, hugging her future daughter, who was slightly taller than her.

Ember smiled and hugged her Mother, happy to feel her warmth again after so long.

* * *

Weiss laughed at Crystal who was laughing as well. Weiss couldn't be more happy, her daughter had told her all about her, how was she as the leader of the SDC, turns out she's all but finished the horrible Faunus treatment, and actually have some as official workers, for pay! Crystal has also changed the look of the Schnee's, instead of being the 'ice queen' Weiss has been known for, Crystal has become a warm and welcome presence to the company.

A heart as pure as snow. And Weiss couldn't be more proud.

"So...are you going to be staying with us"? Weiss asks.

"Yep! I came with the past, Garnet and the others should be waiting for me too". Crystal assures.

Weiss smiled, she couldn't help but smile with her daughter, she was contagious.

"Let's go see them! I bet Father will be surprised". Crystal says while getting up.

Weiss smirked, obviously expecting a reaction from Ryan about this.

"Yes...let's". Weiss says, walking into Beacon with Crystal, talking all the way.

* * *

The now revealed Duran sat inside a Atlesian ship, he waited for the arrival.

He looked up and saw her, the multi hair colored girl Neo, walking with Roman's cane and hat.

"Greetings". Duran says, his cane ready.

Neo frowned, obviously thinking she took out everyone in the ship.

"I suggest you turn around, Roman isn't going anywhere". Duran threatens.

Neo smirked, her eyes changing color.

Duran's left hand glowed a slight orange once more, before appearing in front of Neo in a flash, startling her.

"That wasn't a request". Duran began, swiping Roman's cane and hat. "It was a demand". He finishes.

Neo growled and swung a foot at him, only for him to catch it and throw her away, the midgit landing on her feet easily.

Duran huffed and positioned his cane like a sword, motioning her to bring it on.

Neo smirked and slowly sauntered forward, not noticing the black pill in between Duran's teeth.

 **CRUNCH!**

* * *

"So Ash, you've brought us all here, I suppose you have something to say"? Ozpin asks, sitting behind his desk.

Ash nodded, watching Ironwood stare at him, and Garnet with his arms crossed.

Qrow tapped his arm patiently, ever since the revelation that they will find Summer, and the newly revealed future kids, Qrow had stopped drinking recently, keeping a sharp demeanor.

"So, what is it"? Ironwood asks.

"Cinder Fall, the one responsible for ALL of this, is going to fight me tomorrow in the tournament". Ash began.

"Then we have a chance, we can surround her and-

"NO!" Ash shouts, cutting the general off.

"You've done enough Ironwood, subtlety is not your strong suit and we need to keep her actions in the shadows, like they've always been". Ash explains.

"But I could help"! He argues.

"First time for Everything"! Ash snaps back.

"Oh ho ho"! Qrow chuckles.

Ironwood growled.

"This ENTIRE time, you've done nothing but screwed things up with your military bravado, the ONLY thing you did right, was help against the Grimm Breach, everything else of yours, even Penny herself, is all on you". Ash argues his case.

"What do you know about Penny"? Ironwood hisses.

"The first synthetic human with an Aura". Ash answers.

Ozpin and Qrow darted their eyes to Ironwood, really wanting to say something.

"And if it wasn't for Ember and Garnet, she would have been one the stadium floor! BISECTED by CINDER'S plans! Which she managed to do through YOUR scroll which your recklessly used to show off your might". Ash explains angrily.

"Wait...what"? Ironwood demands, pulling his scroll out.

"Cinder is using your Scroll as an access point, she's the one who controlled the matches, not the 'random choices'". Garnet explains. "I've counter hacked her, but you should destroy that and get a new one". Garnet advises.

Ironwood dropped it immediately and crushed it beneath his boot, stopping Cinder's intervention.

Qrow stepped forward. "Let me go back to the whole 'Synthetic human', you mean that little ginger with the blades, is a machine"? Qrow asks.

"Yes, but she's also Ruby's friend, and Penny has become more of a human in her brief times with Ruby than years with your army". Garnet explains, turning to Ironwood.

"What is this?! Pick on Ironwood day"?! Ironwood snapped.

"No, that's tomorrow". Ash says, pulling up his Pokegear, indeed showing a 'Pick on Ironwood day' marked for tomorrow.

Qrow snorted.

Ironwood growled again.

"But bottom line, you won't intervene until the battle is over, when it is, you can take her away and find out how to fix what she's done". Ash gets back on track.

"You still haven't told us WHAT your plan is". Ozpin reminds.

"I-I need you to trust me, this isn't an easy plan". Ash hesitates.

Ozpin stared at Ash, thinking his motives over. "You've never steered me wrong, I will trust you". He says firmly.

"So do I, you've got guts and a mind that Jimmy here could use". Qrow says, jabbing once more at the general.

Ironwood huffed. "You've done a lot, I suppose I can put this in your hands, but can you at least give us something to do after the fight"? He asks.

"Get the strongest cage you got, with Semblance and Aura inhibitors". Ash responds.

Ironwood nods and goes to work.

"We will await your plan Ash, good luck". Ozpin says with a smile.

"Thanks Ozpin, and thanks for believing in me all this time". Ash thanks before beginning to walk out, only to turn to Qrow.

"And after Cinder is dealt with, we'll start out search for Summer first thing next morning"! Ash says to Qrow with a grin.

"I'll be waiting". Qrow says with a smirk.

Ash walked out and into the elevator, going down.

Ozpin turned to Qrow. "Where is she anyway"? He couldn't help but ask.

Qrow hesitated.

"Qrow, answer me". Ozpin pressures.

"The island south of Patch". He answers.

Ozpin's hand clenched his mug, his eyes narrowed.

"I hope you realize what your risking". He hisses.

"What? What's south of Patch"? Ironwood asks, hating to be in the dark.

"The resting place of one of the most oldest Grimm known to man". Ozpin says, pulling out a book.

"The Ghoul".

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **And there we go, everything nicely put together, also don't worry about Duran, he's got it. The next chapter will go by quicker, because I wrote it WAY ahead of time when I found this epic song. Anyway, what is the Ghoul? You'll have to find out. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out. **

* * *

_Bonus One Shot-Crystal's Crush.  
_

"So girls". Yang began, leaning forward on her pillow. "Any of you got your eyes on someone"? She asks with a smirk.

Calida laughed while Ember shook her head, Crystal on the other hand, had her face covered by a pillow, attempting to hide how red it was.

"Crystal"? Weiss' voice came, causing her to look up and freeze.

Weiss had the definition of a Mother Hen, her eyes glowing red as she stared. "Who is it"? She asks.

"It's...G-Garnet". Crystal mutters.

 **KYAAAA!**

All of the girl (minus Ember and Blake) squealed at Crystal's words.

"You hear that Weiss? We're going to be in-laws"! Ruby shouts, hugging Weiss in joy.

"Have you told him"? Yang asks, looking anxious.

"N-No! I can't"! She shrieks, her face red.

Weiss finally snapped out of it. "Garnet...he's who you like"? She asks.

"Mother, please! He's not bad, he-" Crystal was cut off when Weiss rose her hand.

"I know...and I approve, he's more than suited for you". Weiss approves.

Just then, the door was kicked down by Ash, who was with the other males, weapons out. "We heard screaming! Is something wrong"?! He asks.

They all sighed, with Crystal covering her face once more.

Calida snickered, but nobody noticed the faint blush on her face.

* * *

 **Yes, Crystal has a crush on Garnet, and Calida's crush is...kinda in the dark right now. :P**


	16. It Has to Be This Way

**Alright, here is chapter 15 with the long awaited battle of Ash vs Cinder. Real quick before anything happens, look up 'It Has to Be This Way', and play it when I say so, anyway let's begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ash walked to the Arena, his face calm as he walked to his spot, he knew he would be fighting Cinder immediately, so he better be prepared. He looked at the screen, waiting.

Ruby cheered alongside her team and the others, each excited to see Ash win this.

"And let us see who our next matchup is"! Port announces, causing Ash to mentally wince, knowing that the fights have been rigged from the start. The screen spun before it landed on two people.

 **Ash Ketchum vs Cinder Fall.**

"And here are our combatants! Ash Ketchum going into the arena once again"! Port cheers, the crowd with him.

The rest of the combatants left, Pyrrha and Sun giving Ash a look of good luck before walking off.

Ash grabbed Celestial's Will by its sheath and dismissed it, getting shocked gasps from the crowd.

"I'm not going to use my sword to fight you". Ash began before flames ignited in his palms. "I'm doing this one on one". He finishes.

Cinder smirked, her eyes glowing as flames showed on her palms.

The arena was fitting for their fight, a lava and fire setting.

"Like my little idea"? Ash asks with a smirk.

Cinder smiled sinisterly. "Yes, you gave me MORE power"! She shouts before holding her hand up.

 **Cue, It Has To Be This Way from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. (P.S. Don't read it in sync with the music, its just for immersion.)  
**

Lava erupted from the volcanoes as she tapped into their power. Only for Ash to do the same on his side, causing lava to bend to his will, surprisingly...he had better control. Cinder growled and had the lava attack him. Ash threw his hands forward, the lava surging forward and going into the form of a Dragon, which let out a gutheral roar and 'bit' the lava Cinder controlled, destroying both.

 **Standing here**  
 **I realize**  
 **You are just like me**  
 **Trying to make history**

Ash dashed through the lava, his hands filled with fire as he teleported through. Cinder brought her hand up and swung a fiery palm at Ash, which he ducked under. Ash threw a fireball at point blank, which Cinder narrowly dodged, the two danced inside the lava, shooting fire back and forth with their limitless power.

"Do...you see them"? Weiss asks.

"No". Came Blake's response.

 **But who's to judge**  
 **The right from wrong**  
 **When our guard is down**  
 **I think we'll both agree**

True to Blake's words, the entire arena was up in flames, the only way they knew they were fighting is the grunts and shouts of their conflict.

Ash and Cinder both unleashed a point blank torrent of flame at each other, causing a vortex of fire to erupt, swirling around them angrily.

"This is a fight to remember folks! These two have utilized their power over fire to the maximum"! Oobleck cheers, the arena joining him.

* * *

Xhas walked through the hall once more, his Keyblade held in his grip tightly, he walked to Amber and stared, before muttering one thing.

"I'm sorry".

Xhas reeled his Keyblade back, before thrusting it forward.

* * *

Ash was about to go in again when he felt something, a wide smirk going onto his face.

"What"? Cinder asks, slightly worried.

"One Minute...One Minute then this goes to the extreme". Ash mutters with a smirk.

Cinder realized what he meant and smirked, before her hands ignited and charged at him, Ash returning it, a wide grin on his face.

 **That violence breeds violence**  
 **But in the end it has to be this way**

The two clashed, fire surging behind them as they pushed, Ash and Cinder gritted their teeth as they pushed. Before separating with an explosion following their separation. Ash leapt up and flung a huge fireball at Cinder, who held her index finger out and caused it to implode on itself. Ash leapt through the remains of the fireball and unleashed a huge monstrosity of a flame attack, incinerating part of the arena, and if it wasn't for the shield, the audience.

Ash stood back as Cinder got up, parts of her clothing burned, and Aura low, not that it matters anymore. She glared at Ash with all she had, which he returned with a stare only a Veteran of War could make.

Ash smirked. "Times up".

Ironwood's eyes widened when an alert came up on his scroll, Amber had passed away.

Ozpin lost his composure. "Ash...what are you doing"?!

Qrow stared, pretty sure that Ash had doomed them all.

Cinder felt a power surge into her, a power that she never expected. Her grin went to maniacal as she surged with immense fire, the flames licking at her fingertips. The fire all coming to her and being absorbed into her body, causing her to glow like the sun!

Ash watched her celebrate her victory. "Now then...let's END this"! Ash announces.

Cinder turns to him, a grin on her face. "Let's". She agrees.

Ash held his hands out, a blue chain of some sort appearing, he grunted for a second before snapping it in two, a loud 'snap!' echoing across the arena. Ash roared as the reservoir of power hidden under his World Lock was released. A powerful blue Aura erupting from him, and surging as it was unleashed. Ash's eyes glowed a bright blue as he roared mightily, becoming the Warrior he is.

 **I've carved my own path**  
 **You followed your wrath**  
 **But maybe we're both the same**

Ash let out a shout of power as he accessed his Awakened Xuen form. Xuen letting out a mighty roar to announce his presence.

Cinder wasn't intimidated, she had the Maiden of Autumn on her side!

Ash finally appeared as his surging Aura died down, showing him in his Xuen form.

Cinder's eyes ignited with Fire as she flew up.

Ash flew up as well, a storm brewing above them.

Garnet and Ember both added their power to the shield surrounding the audience...just in case.

 **The world has turned**  
 **And so many have burned**  
 **But nobody is to blame**

Ash roared and charged at Cinder, who unleashed an immense amount of fire at Ash, which he powered through and punched her hard, a shockwave following. Cinder formed leaves and froze them, turning them into sharpened knives, which she threw at Ash, by the thousands! Ash reeled his fists back, which glowed blue. He thrusted them forward, punching at a lightning fast rate to destroy the leaves that attacked him, the leftovers piling underneath him as he destroyed them. Ash surged forward, the storm unleashing a lightning bolt to assist him, which caused him to ram into Cinder at intense speeds, before unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks at her, the wind contorting at his attacks.

Cinder unleashed a Tornado level wind and blasted him back, before firing everything in her arsenal at him, lightning, Fire, Ice, wind, EVERYTHING! All of it hit Ash which caused an explosion of intense proportions and shook the foundations of Vale itself!

"Ash"! All of the spectators on his side shouted.

Cinder smirked as the smoke died down, showing Ash floating weakly, cuts and gashes all over his body. She floated forward and cupped Ash's chin, forcing him to look at her. "You have lost". She mutters.

Ash's eyes were blank, before they surged to life. He punched Cinder in the gut, his eyes glowing blue as he accessed the most powerful attack in his arsenal. He roared as Xuen appeared behind him in an astral image, before charging, his body surging with Celestial Power. Cinder had time to widen her eyes before Ash hit her in the stomach, and unleashed everything he had, a barrage of punches and kicks, added with Lightning surging at her, Fire hitting her every time his fists did, and Ice freezing her joints from the inside out.

 **Yet staring across this barren wasted land**  
 **I feel new life will be born**  
 **Beneath the blood stained sand**

Ash kicked her away before holding his hands up and unleashing the most powerful Thunder Storm he has ever done, the Sky breaking apart as the storm of lightning hit Cinder, who screamed in pain as the attack tore her apart, the surroundings illuminated as he unleashed all he had.

 **BENEATH THE BLOOD STAINED SAND!**

Ash finished the attack, going back into his base form, as Cinder fell and collapsed on the ground, dead...he didn't know. He sighed and fell over as Ozpin and Qrow ran over and apprehended her, making sure to cuff her with power inhibitors. He smiled before everything went dark.

 _End._

* * *

 **WOOO! What do you think? Funny enough I had the fight already written out since 2 weeks ago, I was hyped on the song used above, and synced it with this scene, I hope you like it. And yes, Xhas had to kill Amber, a grisly task. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	17. Summer

**Alright, here is chapter 16, with at LEAST 3 more chapters counting this one. Let us begin. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

Ash swung his sword around briefly before sheathing it into its sheath, before stretching, fully armed. He turned and saw his teammates, minus Aria, prepping themselves. George threw a mortar shell up, and into the mortar, clicking it into place. Ryan twirled his pistols in his hands before checking down the sights, and putting them in their sheathes. Yaron checked and made sure he had sufficient amount of Grimm Pills. They all nodded when they found their equipment up to check. They all walked out of their dorm and to the docks.

RWBY, the future kids, JNPR, CFVY, SSSN, and surprisingly CRDL were all waiting there, with Qrow sitting in the bullhead already. What bothered Ash was Ozpin, who was frowning rather greatly, different from his neutral expression, he looked genuinely upset.

"Is something wrong Ozpin"? Ash asks.

Ozpin turned to Ash. "Yes, Ash...you do know that what your about to do is equal to a suicide mission correct"? He asks, gaining all of their attention.

"What are you talking about"? Ruby asks.

"The island Summer supposedly died at, it is the burial place of the most powerful Grimm known to man, and if I'm correct, it may very well still be there". Ozpin mutters.

Ash stared, weighing his options, before chuckling. "Don't worry Ozpin, I think we'll be fine". Ash assures, only to stop when Ozpin stepped in front of his path.

"I'm sorry Ash, but I can't allow you to go, sending you off to die would mean sending off a student to suicide". Ozpin says, blocking Ash's path.

Everyone stared in shock, surprised that after all of this tine, Ozpin decided to block Ash's goal.

Ash stared at Ozpin, his gaze stern, matching Ozpin's own.

"I'm sorry Ash, but I have no choice". Ozpin apologizes.

"Neither do I". Ash mutters, slowly lifting his hand up, before aiming it at Ozpin, palm out.

Ozpin's face went into one of surprise as Ash aimed his palm, which began to focus into an Aura sphere, ready to blast Ozpin out of the way if necessary.

The two stared at each other, tension high as Ash's Aura Sphere grew brighter, ready to fire.

Ozpin stared, before sighing and stepping out of Ash's path. "Fine, if this is what you wish for, then I won't stop you". Ozpin stands down, before walking to the side.

Ash put his hand down, his face a look of relief. "Thank you". Ash thanks before walking to the Bullhead, and turning to Ruby, who ran up to him.

"Ash...be careful, if what Ozpin says is true...I don't want to lose you too". Ruby says, tears beginning to brim in her eyes.

Ash smiled and patted Ruby on the head. "I'll be fine Ruby, I may come back beaten and battered, but I'll come back". Ash assures.

"But what if-Mmph"! Ruby was cut off when Ash lifted her chin, and kissed her.

Ruby's face was beet red, her mind blank as Ash kissed her, assuring her he would be fine.

Ash parted and stared at Ruby's dazed eyes, before taking his hat off and putting it on her head, snapping her out of her daze. "That hat is VERY important to me Ruby, I'll come back for it, I promise, so take good care of it until I do". Ash says with a smile, his wild hair sticking in all directions.

Ruby nodded, face still red before stepping back.

Weiss walked to Ryan, who turned to her. She took off her necklace and gave it to him, surprising him. "Like Ash and his hat, that necklace is important to me, take care of it". She snaps, her face a little red.

Ryan chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush and turn away, going into full Tsundere mode.

George and Yang simply gave each other a fist bump, and Yang sneaking a quick kiss in.

Aria smirked and punched Yaron's shoulder slightly. "Don't go dying on us now, we still got a whole 4 years ahead of us in Beacon"! Aria reminds.

Yaron smirked and nodded, before giving Blake a quick nod as well.

Garnet and Ember hugged Ash. "Good luck Father, we don't know how time may be affected, so good luck and come back safe". Ember mutters.

Ash hugged them, his Fatherly side coming out. "I promise, I now finally found something to fight for, I found something to treasure now". Ash assures with a smile.

Calida tackle hugged George, who laughed at her.

Crystal smiled and gave Ryan a quick hug, which he returned, running his hand through her hair briefly in assurance.

Yaron smiled at them, before feeling a strange energy, and looking up, seeing a hooded Duran looking at him from the roof of Beacon, who gave him a two fingered salute, which Yaron returned.

"Alright you guys, hurry up before I decide to change my mind after seeing you kissing my nieces". Qrow snaps with a grin, causing Ash and George to blush and get into the Bullhead, Ryan and Yaron chuckling and hopping in too.

"See you guys"! Ash waves with a wide grin.

"Bye Ash! You better come back soon"! Ruby shouts, Ash's hat firmly on her head.

Ash smiled and nodded, before the Bullhead closed and flew off.

 _3 hours later._

Ash sat up as they neared the landing zone. "Let's move". Qrow orders, all of them jumping out of the Bullhead and landing in the snow of the area.

"Alright, we got a couple of hours until we have to leave, lets move". Qrow says, before they all rushed through the woods, cutting Grimm down as they passed.

Ash frowned, feeling a strange feeling of apprehension in his gut as they cut down Grimm, looking around for any signs of Summer.

"Summer! Are you here"?! Qrow shouts, looking around, waiting for a reply.

None came.

Qrow growled and rushed in a random direction, the others following. Ash was about to ask something when he felt a pulse of Aura, it was faint, almost dead, but it was there. "Qrow wait"! Ash shouts, causing the man to stop. "Follow me"! He shouts, racing off, attempting to track the pulse, the others following him.

They all raced into a clearing, where two snow covered blades sat, stabbed into the snow.

"Those are Summer's swords"! Qrow shouts, about to race over, when Ash stopped him.

"Hold on Qrow, I need to see something". Ash says before walking forward, and placing his hand near the blades, before his vision went dark.

 _Unknown._

Ash groaned as he slowly woke up, before sitting up.

"I'm glad someone finally got my cloak, but I was expecting Qrow or Tai". A female voice says.

Ash turned and gaped, seeing the figure in front of him. "Summer"? He asks.

Indeed, the female looked very much like an older Ruby, with black and red hair that went down to just below her neck, wearing a black shirt and skirt combo, she looked surprisingly young, obviously from using a sealing technique.

"Yes, how do you know me"? Summer asks.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, I'm a good friend of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, I came here with Qrow to bring you back". Ash introduces.

Summer frowned. "I'm sorry, I would love anything to go back with you, but I can't". Summer denies.

"What? Why not"? Ash asks.

"Simple...I am the only thing keeping the Ghoul from running wild". Summer explains.

"What"? Ash mutters.

"It was a simple extermination mission, kill whatever was causing a ruckus in this area, it was supposed to be simple, but I had a bad feeling about it, my suspicions were proven true when I found not some Beowolf or Ursa, but the Ghoul waiting, and feeding on both human and Grimm corpses". Summer began. "I tried to kill it, to stop it, but it defeated me easily, as a last ditch effort, I used the last of my Aura to seal the Ghoul and myself to the land, keeping it from causing mayhem". Summer finishes.

Ash was silent from hearing the Huntresses' explanation before smiling. "We'll take care of it". Ash assures.

Summer looked up in shock. "Didn't you hear me? This Grimm is not like the others, its the oldest and strongest of its kind"! Summer shouts, trying to make Ash see the picture.

"I came here to bring you back, and I won't let anything stop me, trust me, break the seal, we'll take care of it". Ash says with a serious expression.

Summer was about to continue her argument when Ash's gaze went lethal, causing her to recoil, those weren't the eyes of a student, those were the eyes of a warrior. "Maybe...you do have what it takes". Summer mutters before sighing. "Fine, but I won't be able to help you". Summer adds.

"It's fine, neither will Qrow". Ash says, causing Summer to blink, before sighing. Learning quickly that arguing with him was pointless. She glowed briefly before shouting, her Aura surging out, and the voided floor beneath them erupting into Darkness, two red eyes staring back at them, as the world went dark once more.

 _Back with the others._

"Ash! You there"?! George asks, smacking Ash in the face slightly, before the boy groaned and woke up.

"You alright? You passed out after staring at Summer's weapons, what happened"? Ryan asks.

Ash's eyes widened and he leaped up, drawing hi weapons. "No time to explain, Summer's about to appear, and she's bringing something with her". Ash explains.

The others blinked before pulling out their weapons.

A bright flash erupted from the weapons, before it died down, showing Summer, laying face down in the snow.

"Summer"! Qrow shouts, racing over and picking her up.

Ash pulled out her cloak and draped it over her, keeping her warm.

Qrow was about to speak when the ground beneath them cracked and broke, causing them to exchange glances.

" **RUN"!** Ash roars, causing all of them to sheath their weapons and make a break for it, the ground breaking as a giant hand burst from the ground, and something big was coming out with it.

Ash jumped over jagged pieces of earth, George shattering anything in his path, Ryan merely ducked under rubble while Yaron showed his skill with parkour and jumped on piece of rubble and leaped from each piece. They eventually got out of the danger zone, and watched the monster pull itself out, revealing itself, causing them all to gawk at what was in front of them.

The Ghoul.

It stood at 3 stories tall had a Wendigo esque look, with frail, nearly bone like arms that held up itself, rather easily, with bones on its elbows, it had a skinny look, as if it hasn't eaten in forever, its 'ribcage' showing, it's legs were just as frail looking, showing holes in the skin itself, its feet had bony hooves. It's face however, was something else. It had long goat like horns that protruded from its head, with the bone mask Grimm are known for, with a set of razor sharp teeth that looked to be bigger than a man. It gazed at them, two red pinpricks in the empty eye sockets showing that its looking at them.

They all gulped, seeing the Ghoul turn to them and stare at them hungrily, as if seeing a meal in forever.

"Qrow". Ash mutters, hands inching near his weapons.

"What"? Qrow asks, holding Summer protectively, her weapons held in a bag on his waist.

"Run, get out of here with Summer, you can't fight and protect her at the same time". Ash orders.

"What"?! Qrow hisses, even as the Ghoul leaned back, ready to pounce.

 **"I SAID RUN"!** Ash roars at the man, startling them all.

The Ghoul reeled his head back and let out a horrific shriek, before lunging at them.

Ash drew both weapons and charged, swinging at the Ghoul, only to gasp when it easily moved out of the weapons paths and nailed a punch at Ash, knocking him into the snow.

"Qrow! Move it"! George says, drawing his weapon, and racing in.

Qrow hesitated, before glancing at Summer and sighing. "Fine, but don't die! Ruby and Yang have had enough of that"! Qrow snaps, before racing off.

Ash rolled out of a strike from the Ghoul and stood with his team, each with their weapons out, staring the Ghoul down, which turned to them.

"Together"? Ash asks, turning to the others.

"Together". They all chirped back.

Ash smiled before turning his gaze to the Ghoul, which shrieked once more.

 **"LET'S GO"!** They all roar, before charging, the Ghoul doing the same.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **And there we go, with the Ghoul making its appearance, and just for effect, the story image will be changed to the picture of the Ghoul a day after this has been posted. What do you think? Summer is alive, but they have released something much more deadly, will they survive, and if they do, in one peace? R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**

 **P.S. I don't own the Ghoul btw, it belongs to Jakd-Naxus on Deviantart, who both made the ghoul and the drawing as well, so go check him out, he's even attempting to make a model out of it!**


	18. GRAY vs Ghoul

**Alright here is chapter 17, with by far my best fight ever. Get ready for a fight that will be FAR from One Sided. Let us begin, I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.  
**

* * *

All four members of GRAY charged at the Ghoul, which returned it. Ash swung his sword at its head, which it moved out of the way quickly, and slammed Ash into the snow. George swung his axe into the Ghoul's leg, only to realize that this thing has some thick skin, despite its bony look. The Ghoul raised its hooved foot, and was going to stomp George, who rolled away. Ryan swung at its arm, which it moved and backhanded the blonde sharpshooter. Yaron teleported with his Mark and roared, stabbing his daggers into the Ghoul, tearing them out and repeatedly doing so, the Ghoul growled in irritation before jerking its arm, yanking Yaron forward, and into a fist, knocking him into the snow, his daggers still in the Ghouls arm, prompting him to draw Daybreak.

The four regrouped, still facing the Ghoul that tore the daggers out in irritation and threw them off into a tree, which it impaled all the way through.

"Analysis"? Ash asks, rubbing his head slightly.

"That things got some thick skin, its been here from the start, so I'm not surprised". George analyses.

"It's fast". Ryan adds.

"And its clever, most clever Grimm I've seen". Yaron says, staring the thing down.

Ash nods with a hum, staring the Ghoul down, which returned the stare, obviously wanting to see what entertainment they could make.

"Alright, no jokes this time, lets hit it for real this time". Ash orders, the others nodding. No poking for weaknesses, its time for action.

Ash raced forward and swung his sword, which the Ghoul dodged, before spinning on whatever heel it had, and swung at Ash, who put up his lance just in time to stab the offending hand as it swung, allowing him to stick to the hand and continue to stab it. The Ghoul shrieked and attempted to bite Ash, who leapt out of the way, prompting it to bite its hand, which did nothing but anger it. George swung his axe once more, this time into the Ghoul's knee, the strike infused with his Semblance, which managed to knock a couple of bones inside of that knee to dust, causing the Ghoul to shriek and smack George away, opening it to a myriad of bombs being stuffed into its open mouth, which blew up. Yaron raced forward and stuck a container into Daybreak's hilt, which caused it to glow and extend into a greatsword of light, before leaping up and swinging, cutting a thin line through the Ghoul's chest, which made it glare at Yaron and punch him away again, into the snow.

The Ghoul, obviously angry at their blows, didn't give them breathing room, instead made a beeline for George, and leaped high, both fists cupped together, before slamming both onto George, before repeatedly punching him, shrieking all the while. A mortar shot let loose from the dust, which blasted the Ghoul in the face, disrupting its attack. Which Ash took advantage, he leapt up and channeled an immense amount of lightning into hands, before landing on the Ghoul's back and unleashing a barrage of punches, causing it to recoil and scramble back, before completely flipping onto its back, very nearly crushing Ash, who vanished into smoke as it landed.

The Ghoul got up in irritation, very little damage done.

"Seriously?! We've been giving it our all! And it doesn't even have a dent on it"! George snaps.

"Not our all". Ryan reminds, causing them all to glance at each other before nodding.

Ash's eyes shifted before he roared, shifting into his Awakened Xuen form, a loud roar erupting from his throat.

George slammed a hand onto his shoulder, which erupted into a light and formed the Armor of Brutus on him, its red cape flowing behind him as he drew the Dagger of Brutus, and dual wielded it with Earthbreaker.

Blizzard dropped from the sky and into the snow, kicking up mist as it cooled down from sudden heat to cold temperature. Ryan hopped in and drew the rifle, aiming it at the Ghoul.

Yaron sheathed his weapons and bit into his Grimm Pill, roaring as his arms shifted into its Grimm form.

The strengthened Team GRAY stood against the Ghoul, which roared a challenge and raced forward.

Ash surged forward and ducked under a swipe, before punching and kicking for all he's worth, even going as far as to claw at the Ghoul's skin in an attempt to deal some damage. The Ghoul caught Ash between both of its hand before slamming him into the ground. George stabbed his dagger into the Ghoul's arm and leaped up with the momentum onto its shoulder, before attempting to hit its neck, only for it to shift quickly, stepping back, knocking George off balance, and smacking him off of his shoulder. Ryan continued to shuffle inside his mecha, firing round after round at the Ghoul, hardly penetrating its thick flesh. Yaron clawed and tore at the Ghoul, leaping across the Ghoul's body with his heightened mobility, scarcely escaping various swipes and punches, before the Ghoul grabbed his foot and swung him around in mid air, before throwing him into multiple trees, knocking them down and onto him.

Ryan growled and dropped his current loadout, and switched into its quad rocket launcher, loading the rockets in and began to fire, hitting the Ghoul in the arm, causing it to shout in pain, before it ran forward and punching Blizzard with all its might, knocking it into the air and collapsed onto the ground, both itself and Ryan dazed from such and attack.

The Ghoul was about to continue, when George leaped onto its back and slammed his fists into it, each punch carrying the power of a freight train inside it, causing the Ghoul to shriek as its skin as penetrated, it swiftly leapt high in the air, throwing George off, before grabbing the Scotsman and held him high over his head, using both the momentum from the fall and strength it had, it slammed George hard into the snow, forming a crater.

Yaron slowly got up, his Mark glowing incredibly bright, before he growled, blood going down from a gash on his forehead. He held his wrist in his other hand, his Mark beginning to glow with immense power. The Ghoul noticed and charged, only for a electric rocket to slam into its head, pulling its attention once more.

"Over here"! Ash taunts, on his feet.

"Ash! Buy me some time"! Yaron says, charging his Mark.

Ash nodded and raced forward. George slowly getting up, his Aura healing him.

Ash leaped over a swipe and slashed its arm, using his agility to its fullest now. The Ghoul swung, only for the hand to be blocked, and punched away with Ash's momentum from the attack. Ash exchanged blows with the Ghoul as Ryan got up, Blizzard beeping a warning. " _Server's damaged, be more wary"._ Blizzard's deep robotic voice warns.

"Got it, thanks". Ryan thanks the mecha, before pulling out the rockets again and firing.

The Ghoul growled, it's defenses wouldn't last long under the barrage, it leaped back and roared out into the woods, the Grimm erupting from the tree line.

GRAY was prepared for the Grimm to attack them, only to gasp at what they saw.

The Ghoul picked up a Ursa and ate it whole, crunching down on it and swallowing, a dark black miasma leaking from it now, it continued to devour its fellow Grimm in front of the startled team, its wounds starting to heal.

Ash snapped out of it. "Ryan! Your on Grimm duty! Make sure the Ghoul can't refill"! Ash orders.

Ryan nodded and opened fire on the Beowolves and Ursai that attempted to come out, stopping the Ghoul from having a mid battle snack.

The Ghoul growled and stepped into the miasma, which it vanished into.

Ash coughed as the miasma went into his lungs, his Aura and electricity surging, keeping the poison out of his system. "Guys! It's poisonous! Get something to block it"! Ash snaps, pulling out a red Shado-Pan scarf and wrapping it around his face, stopping the miasma from getting through.

George tore the kerchief around his arm off, and over his mouth.

A subtle 'clank' could be heard from Blizzard over the rockets, signifying a filter being in use.

Yaron's Grimm Blood prevented the miasma from getting to him, but he pulled his scarf up to his mouth just in case.

The miasma had stretched across the clearing, covering all of GRAY in its dark maw. The four looked around, without any Aura, the Ghoul was invisible to them. The Ghoul leaped from the shadows and slashes at George, putting a big dent into his Armor, before it grabbed him and, to the horror of his teammates, ate him.

The three froze, hearing the Ghoul audibly swallow.

 **RAAAAGGHH!**

Ash roared in absolute anger, before charging at the Ghoul and kicking it in the chin, before unleashing a lightning fast barrage at the Ghoul, which was startled by the sudden pain in its face.

Ryan unloaded everything in his arsenal, rockets, bombs, just about everything the Blizzard had in its arsenal, it was fired at the Ghoul in raw militarized anger.

Yaron's Mark glowed red, obviously intent on giving the Ghoul everything it has.

The Ghoul recoiled from the attacks, stepping back into the miasma, only for Ash to roar and clear it with a powerful burst of wind from his Aura, surprising the Ghoul.

The Ghoul was about to charge when its chest suddenly expanded slightly, causing it to bend over in pain. The others stared as its throat did the same, and then somewhere around its skull. The three watched as the Ghoul's jaw was wrenched open, seeing a blood covered George inside.

"I. Am Not. Going to be. SOMEONE'S DINNER!" George roared, pointing Earthbreaker into the Ghoul's mouth and firing again, blasting him out of the Grimm's maw.

George rolled in the snow a bit, the snow managing to clean most of the blood off of him, before he slid to a stop.

Yaron's eyes flash green, a big grin coming over his face. "Oh ho ho, YEAH"! Yaron cheers, pulling their attention.

Ash looked at him curiously. "What"?

"You all better stand back". Yaron warns.

"What are you doing"? Ash demands.

Yaron's Mark glowed brightly. "Ending this"!

The Ghoul stalked closer, rubbing its now searing jaw.

"Because this Monster".

Yaron's Mark was now unbearably bright, his Grimm claws beginning to glow along with it.

"Is going down..."

The trees around them warped and twisted, Ash, George, and Ryan all backed up.

"RIGHT!"

His body began to glow.

"NOW!"

Yaron thrusted his hand forward, which glowed brightly before unleashing a HUGE beam of Energy, blasting the Ghoul and enveloping the 3 story Grimm, swallowing it in its glow.

Yaron put everything he had into this attack, down to his very soul.

George put in his last Mortar shell and opened fire, blasting the Ghoul as it attempted to resist.

Ryan shot one last rocket barrage, before stepping out of Blizzard, and opened fire with his pistols, Blizzard stepping back.

The beam finally faded, the Ghoul nowhere to be seen. A thick silence went throughout them.

The Ghoul stepped out, a loud shriek letting out, horribly burned and broken, but still willing to fight.

Yaron let out a cry of anguish. "You have GOT to be kidding me"! He shouts in anger.

"Can you do it again"? George asks.

"If I had two days". Yaron snaps.

"I don't think we got two _minutes_ ". Ryan snaps.

Ash stared, before realizing something, the Ghoul's skin was horribly burnt and charred, obviously weakened as how it limped slightly.

"It's hurt..." Ash realized.

"Well, at least we can go down, knowing we dented the thing". Yaron snaps, looking more irritated than usual.

"No, I think I can take it down". Ash says, standing tall.

"You sure, by yourself"? Ryan asks.

"If I don't hold back now, Yeah". Ash responds.

George nodded. "Finish Strong, Ash".

Ash shifted out of his Xuen form and grabbed both weapons, before walking forward.

The Ghoul growled, it was struggling against this...pain, a new sensation for it. The combined effort from all of GRAY's attacks weakened its thick skin, strengthened over millenniums of feasting. It shrieked as Ash approached, only it seemed much weaker.

"Feeling tired"? Ash remarked. "Join the Club, care to make this the last stand"? Ash asks, twirling his weapons into a ready stance.

The Ghoul seemed to understand Ash, it snorted, almost in agreement.

"Alright then, let's end this".

The Ghoul raced forward, a bit more slower. Ash surged forward and leaped onto its chest, before stabbing it, which went all the way in, causing the Ghoul to let out a shriek of pain. Confirming Ash's theory, Yaron's last attack had taken all of its defense down, it had the advantage, but they're both tired and ready to go down.

Frankly, this was as even as it was going to get.

The Ghoul bucked Ash off and swung at him, Ash was too tired to dodge, and got slammed into the snow. Ash leaped up and sheathed his weapons, before racing up and slammed an electrically charged fist into the Ghoul's face, before continuing to do so, the skin breaking more and more as he continued his assault. The Ghoul picked Ash up and threw him away, nursing its wound. And, to Ash's horror, approached his teammates.

Ash put all of his energy into his body and rushed forward, leaping high into the air, an impossible leap, and onto the Ghoul's back, and punched it with everything he had, beating the Ghoul down badly right through to its spine. Before leaping off of the Ghoul, and facing it.

The Ghoul was on shaky legs, pain surging through it with the electricity of its inflictor.

Ash wasn't too far behind. "This is it...isn't it"?

The Ghoul looked at the Saiyan.

"We got one last blow in us". Ash mutters, lightning coursing through him, like a jet ready to take off.

The Ghoul gained a powerful strong footing once more...knowing it would be its last.

"Alright, lets end this now. You win, we're dinner, we win...your dust".

The Ghoul just seethed.

"Alright...bring it".

The Ghoul shrieked and charged in.

Ash put on foot behind for balance and cupped his hands in front of him, before unleashing a streaming Thunder Storm directly from his body, using his Aura as the conductor for his lightning. The attack collided with the Ghoul, which shrieked in defiance and kept pushing through. The harder it pushed however, the harder Ash pushed back. The Ghoul kept trying to force its way through, but it couldn't keep it up. First, its leg broke from underneath it, then an arm melted. Soon the entirety of the Ghoul was withered away.

Ash kept pushing until he absolutely couldn't, the lightning arcing across the sky.

In the town of Patch, all of the citizens screamed when a stream of lightning arced over them, crackling brightly.

Ash roared as he used the last bit of his power, before collapsing onto his knees.

All was quiet.

The dust cleared, and showed the Ghoul's head, which began to fade away.

They had won.

"WAHOO"! George cheered, leaping into the air and throwing his fist into the air in joy.

"Nice"! Ryan shouted, holding a thumbs up.

Yaron smirked, before nodding at his leader.

Ash collapsed into the snow, a smile on his face.

It was over, they had won.

 **"Very good".** A dark voice cuts in.

Ash's eyes snapped wide and turned, seeing 'Him' standing nearby, clapping slowly.

They all turned, fear enveloping their senses, knowing they couldn't stop him.

'He' walked forward slowly, looking at the beaten and battered boy. "I'm impressed, killing off one of, if not THE oldest Grimm alive." He applauded. "But it isn't enough". He finishes, his voice going to a hiss. "You have gone too far behind, the plan cannot go through anymore, its time to put an end to this, but first". He began, before kicking Ash in the side, knocking something out of his satchel, his stone.

'He' turned and saw it, before grinning and walking over to it, which was just beyond Ash's grasp.

Ash's eyes widened, his face paling. "No...please don't". Ash begged.

'He' put his foot high in the air, and crushed the stone beneath his boot, shattering it.

Ash's eyes widened, seeing his only way of going home, of seeing his friends, family, and anyone outside of Remnant, being shattered right before his eyes.

'He' twisted his boot for added effect, and turned to Ash. "Now for the main event". He says, before walking forward, only to stop and leap back when a slash erupted.

There stood Ember, her face twisted into a look of pure rage, holding her sword in front of her, ready to attack her Father's murderer.

"Oh? A new actor in the play"? He asks, before his stature faded into one of anger. "You aren't SCRIPTED"! He roars, racing forward, a dark liquid forming on his arm.

Ember blocked the strike and swung, the man leaning back and kicking Ember hard, knocking her off of her feet and to the ground, her sword sliding away from her.

Ash felt his heart plumet at seeing his Daughter fall, and he felt it being ripped from his chest, when 'He' put his foot onto her stomach, his hand poised to kill her.

"Let's remedy that, shall we"? He ask, his fingertips glowing purple.

 **BANG!**

The man felt his head being shot, it didn't kill him, but the recoil and suddenness of the shot knocked his hood off of his head, and forced him to turn.

He had sickengly pale skin, almost dead, with pale white hair that flowed down to his upper back, he had piercing purple eyes that glowed in rage. As he glared at Ryan, who stood with a pistol in his left hand.

"You dare...to spill MY blood"?! He roars, before swinging his hand, shooting an impossible fast wave of power.

Ryan didn't have time to react, nor did he see it coming. He felt it hit his arm, and it went numb. He looked and saw he wasn't dead, before looking at the others, who gaped. He then looked down at his left arm, and paled.

It was gone, simply gone, all that was left was his bloody gauntlet, which sat in the snow.

Ryan collapsed onto his knees, holding the place where his arm used to be, which was bleeding badly, before screaming in absolute pain.

'He' thrust his hand forward, which glowed a bright light. "DIE"! He roars, shooting a beam of dark power at Ryan, the shards from the stone on the ground glowing in response.

Ryan's eyes widened as he was enveloped in the light, screaming. Before he was gone.

 **"RYAN"!** All four of them shout, looking absolutely terrified.

"I'm not stopping there, you will ALL Die"! He shouts, before turning to George and unleashing another blast, eliminating George from this world. Who shouted out a cry as he faded.

Ash stood in fear, his eyes widened and his face pale. "George..."

Yaron didn't even respond to the beam coming towards him, only shouting when it hit him, and he was gone.

"Y-Yaron..." Ash mutters, his eyes beginning to leak tears.

'He' approached Ember, ready to end her.

"N- **NOOOOOOOO!"** Ash screamed, tears flowing, as he glowed a bright white.

'He' stopped as Ash practically exploded in a golden light, a loud Oxen roar could be heard.

'He' felt an immense pain enter his stomach, causing him to look down.

Ash's coal black eyes stared at Him, now in a new form.

His hair was now a bright white, with two Ox horns on his head, and covered in onyx black armor, the pauldron having an Ox look to it, his hands were covered in pitch black gauntlets, which glowed with a bright light, looking like fragmented gloves made of katchin.

"Stay. Away. From my DAUGHTER"! Ash roared, before punching him away, who skidded as he stopped himself.

It didn't stop Ash.

Ash raced forward, an image of an Ox overshadowing him as he punched Him in the kidney, then the temple, then the kidney once more, before backhanding his chin, any attack his opponent made didn't faze him at all, he was like a brick wall!

Ash's snorted, steam literally erupting from his nostrils as he slammed both hands into the figures head, causing him, for the first time in Ash's life, to cry out in pain.

'He' stumbled back and roared, before blasting Ash with both hands, causing a Dark beam twice as strong, to erupt and envelope Ash fully, the shards on the ground glowing once more in response, before Ash was gone.

Ember stared, seeing her Father being murdered once more.

'He' panted in exhaustion at the sudden assault, and put his hood up, before turning to Ember, who whimpered.

"It's over, THEY ARE DEAD"! He roars, before vanishing in a dark portal.

Ember collapsed on her knees, before weeping, the shards on the ground glowing one last time, before vanishing.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **...**


	19. Epilogue

**Alright, here is the last chapter of RWBY: Renegade GRAY, and the last one of the RWBY series. I feel so happy yet saddened to see this go, seems Volume 3 is full of disappointments. Anyway, I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.  
**

* * *

Ozpin held his head in his hands, facts don't lie. Renegade GRAY, the most powerful students in Beacon, are KIA. Ember saw them die herself, which made Ozpin think, if they time traveled...shouldn't they have vanished?

Then again, Future Children seeing their parents death wouldn't be good for the public either.

Ruby was ecstatic upon seeing Summer, a bit bruised and beaten, but she was alive. Qrow had abandoned his nonchalant attitude and hugged his old teammate. Taiyang had been told, and he's currently booking to Beacon as he speaks. Yang cried into Summer's arms after seeing her, but none of them prepared for the horrible aftermath.

Seeing Ruby and Yang suddenly break down after hearing the official call of KIA, it made Ozpin's heart wrench. Weiss held her sorrow decently well, but even she shed a few public tears, of course it didn't help hearing her cries through her rooms walls.

Ozpin got up and stared off into the sky behind him, a frown on his face, before looking at the order he was about to make...before canceling it. He smirked and sat back down, he knew GRAY wasn't dead, they were all too stubborn, and all of the Future Children are alive, that's all the proof he needed, plus Ember had SPECIFICALLY told him that it was a direct time travel, so if GRAY would have faded, so would have they, it was only a matter of time until RWBY realized.

 _At RWBY's dorm._

All of RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, SSSN, along with Summer, Aria and Qrow, sat in RWBY's dorm in silence, Ember and Garnet sitting on RWBY's side, with Crystal and Calida on JNPR's.

Ember had her head down, she had failed.

"You are all idiots". A male voice chides.

All of them whipped their heads to Duran, who leaned against the door.

"Excuse me?! GRAY is...dead". Yang snaps.

"Are they? Then shouldn't we be gone"? Duran asks, glancing at Ember and Garnet.

Both of them looked up suddenly, any faster and their heads would have fallen off.

"HOLY CRAP YOUR RIGHT"! Calida shouts, surprising them all.

"Wait...what if its the whole 'Multiverse theory' thing"? Qrow asks.

"We specifically directly time traveled, so anything that we do here, it will influence the future, you know what that means?" Duran asks.

"THEY'RE ALIVE"! Ruby practically squealed, jumping high into the air.

Summer smiled in relief, happy to know her saviors weren't dead because of her.

"All we can do now, is wait". Crystal mutters.

"Indeed". Duran agrees.

 _Elsewhere._

A flaming ball crashed into a isle, with a crystal structure.

"Good Heavens"! A blue man says, before running to the crash sight.

He looked and saw Ash, inside the crater.

* * *

A girl with pigtails hummed as she cleaned clothing in a river, she dipped a bucket inside, only to yelp when a head hit said bucket. She turned and saw George floating in the river, blood still leaking from him.

"Oh dear! Father!" She cried.

* * *

Blizzard's optics glowed slightly, before it looked up, seeing its Master inside a deep forest, it slowly approached him, and if it could, frowned upon seeing only one arm on his master, a pool of blood forming where the other was.

"Scanning for information...scanning inconclusive, no wireless connection within 100 miles". Blizzard says.

* * *

A man sitting in a wheelchair looked up suddenly, before smirking as he leaned down, humming to himself.

"Looks like a new Hunter, shall join the Hunt".

 _The End._

* * *

 **And there is it, the Epilogue of Renegade GRAY, I feel accomplished. But I feel immensely sad. Also, today after this is posted, 4 new stories will be released, but only 2 will be released today. The other two are still a work in progress. Anyway, I thank you ALL from the bottom of my heart for supporting my stories and going along with me through Renegade GRAY, I know this was shorter than RWBY: The Assassin, but it is the end, this is just where it has been capped off. Now for one last thing. The Grimm Hunter will have a new revised chapter to show all of what's happened, go have a look.  
**

 **Thanks to all of the reviewers, I shall now 'attempt' to thank you all at once. Thanks to Elementor, Wardog, Hollowgod88 (creator of Team BSRG), jairoalamos (Who's doing the RWBY: The Assassin Manga), WingmanSnivy, K wolf Omega, femalefoxfighter, ShadowofAxios (My accomplice who helped me with the Future Kids), Random Player, gorloxianfang, Kidkaboom1, AuraGuardianRyan, Aura King, sheepy, SaiyanLegend, Aoi Hyoudou, Lolipop, gorgoth555, rocklee, lala, and poprocks! I thank you all from the bottom of my heart!**

 **And for a fitting finale, one last one shot...BLOOPERS!**

* * *

 _One Shots-Bloopers.  
_

Ash slammed his fist onto the desk, causing Ozpin's coffee mug to fall off of it, both glancing at it before laughing.

 **BZZT.**

Ryan attempted to do a maneuver with Blizzard, only to trip over his own feet and crash into a wall.

 **BZZT.**

The Ghoul fell, with only its head remaining.

George grinned. "That's not the way to keep your head in line".

The Ghoul growled.

"It's a shame he wasn't more headstrong".

"George. Stop".

"He'll never be ahead of the game".

All of GRAY minus George facepalmed, the Ghoul just faceplanting onto the ground.

 **BZZT.**

Ash, Garnet and Ember all walked through the hall underneath Beacon, and passed a container showing George making the FUNNIEST expression he could make, causing the three to bust a gut laughing.

 **BZZT.**

Crystal poised her rapier at Ryan, and thrusted forward, but slipped on the spilled tea on the ground, causing her to scream in surprise and fell on her back.

 **BZZT.**

Yang gasped as Mercury groaned about his broken leg. George leapt up with a pair of sunglasses, Yang joining him.

"YOU JUST GOT PRANKED BRO"!

 **BZZT.**

* * *

 **LOL, that was funny. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out for the last time on this story.  
**


End file.
